Puppies, Dog Treats, and Hentai!
by Scorpiogal
Summary: Kagome developes a strange allergy! Could it be for DOGS! WAHAHAA! Plus there is a rabid wolf on the lose! What would happen if a dog demon got bitten by it?Parody Puppies and the return of Shio. Everyone shall fear them! COMPLETED!
1. Family Dog

Hello again! ^_^ Scorpiogal straight up in the hood! I've got another sequel, not a good move at the moment, for I've been working on a few other stories and though they are very good stories, (Problem Child, Behind the Scenes " " -) anyway, they haven't exactly been getting a lot of reviews, (the reviews they have are very good reviews!) And a sequel for another story right now would be very, very, very unorthodox.  
  
But it's a good sequel and if anyone is reading this right now and they haven't read the first story, "Lead the Way", that is okay, because you don't have to have read it to understand this!  
  
Blind Kagome + SeeingEyeDog (Mike/Doggy Dog Cuteness)= Happy School Girl - Jealous Half Dog Demon  
  
No longer blind Kagome - Mike= Depressed School Girl + (Happy Half Dog Demon/Miserable Sympathetic Half Dog Demon)  
  
Parody Puppies of Mike + Dog treats + Excited School Girl + Terrified Half Dog Demon + Horny Best Friend + Dog Puns + Freaked out cast= This story! ~_^V  
  
Puppies, Dog Treats, and Hentai!  
  
Chapter 1: The Family Dog  
Kagome sat at her desk writing on her history workbook with her favorite purple pen. Once again, Inu Yasha had come to bother her. It all started when she got home from school and he was there. Apparently, right after she left that morning, Inu Yasha had come over to take her back and decided to stay and wait for her. She walked through the door and heard the t.v. on. 'Oh, Mama must be home.' She thought to herself.  
  
She walked toward the living room. "Hey, Mama, if Inu Yasha comes over could you-" she turned into the room to see her Mama and Inu Yasha both sitting on the couch staring interestedly at the television. Kagome froze in the door frame for a few seconds in confusion, then started to walk over. "Inu Yasha, what are you-?"  
  
"Shhhh!!" her mama shushed her. Her mama grabbed a pillow from the couch and hugged it. Inu Yasha leaned forward completely absorbed in the show.  
  
Kagome went around to see what was so interesting. It was the soap opera her mother usually taped while she was at work. It was called, "As the Pale Moon Rotates."  
  
A tall, wavy haired man was talking to a woman with large blue eyes and milky white skin. "Hiroko, there's something very important, I have to tell you."  
  
The blue eyed woman hugged him and gazed deeply into his eyes, "Yes, Bütsu? Is it about our wedding?"  
  
He looked away with an obligated expression. "Well, yes. You see, I've been seeing someone else."  
  
"What?!" she gasped. There was dramatic music in the backround.  
  
"Yes," he said. They heard the dramatic music again. "With my gay lover, Keshö!"  
  
Kagome sweat dropped.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed in irritation. "Can you believe that?"  
  
Kagome's mama shook her head, "I never even saw that coming!"  
  
Inu Yasha looked up at Kagome. "Oh, you're late." He replied flatly.  
  
"What?! Late?!" she looked at him in disbelief. "I was at school, fool! Unlike you, who's sitting in my house watching daytime t.v. with my mom!"  
  
Kagome's mama smiled at the fighting couple. "It's okay Kagome!"  
  
Kagome looked at her, remembering that she was there. Then her mama waved a hand in her direction. "Inu Yasha watches this with me all the time! It's so nice spending time with him." Inu Yasha blushed a little but tried to look cool at the same time. Kagome couldn't believe that she was just now learning this.  
  
"Is the show over?" she sighed and asked.  
  
Her mama looked at her watch, "Yes, they always end it during the best part."  
  
"Good." Kagome said. She grabbed the dog boy's hand and started to drag him up to her room.  
  
Inu Yasha looked over his shoulder at her mother and called, "Hey, Mama! Can you record the next episode for me?"  
  
Kagome almost tripped over her shoes. Her mom smiled brightly, he was like the son in law she still doesn't have ^_^! "Of course Inu Yasha, dear!"  
  
Kagome growled and dragged him from the room. He gave her a funny look. "What's your deal?" he asked.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing in MY house while I'm at school? Huh?" she asked in her annoyed tone.  
  
"Watching the people in the box in your livingroom." He replied. "This week's episode," he started talking like he was quoting from the soap opra t.v. guide. "Bütsu reflects over his fading love for Hiroko, and seeks motivation from his gay brother, Butai to tell her about his blossoming passion for Kenshö. After Bütsu tells her, she runs out the house, sobbing in emotional anguish, only to run into the arms of Rieki, her ex boyfriend's evil twin, the real Rieki is in a place called I-re-land, with amnesia-"  
  
Kagome stared at him with her mouth hanging open.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
She closed her mouth when she remembered the next thing to question him about. "And another thing! Why are you calling my mom, 'Mama'?"  
  
Inu Yasha shrugged. "She told me to."  
  
That was simple.  
  
She sighed and went up the stairs. "You never cease to amaze me." She started up the stairs again by herself. The wielder of the steel cleaving fang and slayer of many demons, watches cheesy soap operas!  
  
Kagome dropped her pack by her desk and pulled out her history workbook. As she was searching for her lemon design pencil case, she heard Inu Yasha come stomping up the stairs, which annoyed her. It wasn't his fault, he always stomped, but she knew what was on his mind an it ruffled her feathers. "Oi! What are you doing? We gotta go look for shikon shards!" she heard him growl from her doorway.  
  
"Homework now, search later." She said like she didn't give a crap.  
  
"Search now, homework later!" he said, inversing what she said. Then all of a sudden, her phone rang. "Ah kuso!" she hissed. She picked it up and put a hand over the speaking part. "Inu Yasha, let me do this one homework paper, and you can bother me all the way back to the well, okay?"  
  
He eyed her suspiciously then looked out the window at the color of the sky. "Okay, but you'd better be done before the sun sets!" like he had a say.  
  
Queen Elizabeth I had a smart way of ruling like that. She discussed what she was planning with parliament, asking what they thought of it. They thought that they had a say, when in real life, she didn't care less and she made her own decision anyway. That was how Kagome treated Inu Yasha sometimes, he might have saved her life a couple of times, and even though she hated to admit it, he was cute and she liked him. But sometimes, he needed help making the right choices, so if he did something wrong and wouldn't listen to reason, she would just 'sit' him into doing it anyway.  
  
But Kagome wasn't studying Queen Elizabeth and Parliament, she was studying Japan History, and there were no Elizabeth's in Japan history. She looked at the question as she uncapped her purple gel pen: How was Oda Nobunaga significant to Japan History?  
  
Kagome started writing: 'In the Sengoku Jidi Period of Japan, Oda Nobunaga was the great general who united Japan's feudal states.' Maybe she should add that he had a thing for princesses and hatred of toads.  
  
Inu Yasha jumped up and down on her bed. Kagome turned to look at him. "Inu Yasha! The bed wasn't made for jumping on!"  
  
He stopped after a few seconds and sat on it. He laid down on it, with his arms behind his head and his right leg over his left. Then he rolled onto his stomach. He put his face in her pillow and inhaled deeply. It smelled like flowery shampoo.  
  
Kagome glanced at him. 'Why is he molesting my pillow?' she thought. Then turned around quickly, realizing she wasn't concentrating.  
  
He reached under her pillow and found something he had never seen before. He pulled it out and sniffed it. It sort of smelled like artificial candy. He looked at the lable. "L-A-Y-T-E-X." he whispered to himself as he looked at the words above the picture of a chocolate covered strawberry. "Hey Kagome! What's this?" he asked.  
  
Kagome paused a second in her phone conversation. "Inu Yasha, I'm busy!" she said.  
  
He tossed the packet out the window and glared at the back of her head. One of these days.....  
  
He jumped off of her bed. "Come on, Kagome, let's go!"  
  
She snapped her pencil in half. She was just trying to do her freakn' history paper, while having a freakn' conversation with her freakn' friend, but that freakn' dogboy just wouldn't freakn' shut up! She said into the phone, "Well Chelsea, I'm just SIT-" WHAM! "-ing here. I'm SIT"-WHAM! "-ing with my annoying homework and my dog." There was a pause where Kagome's friend was talking and Inu Yasha was glaring at her from the floor.  
  
"Okay, I won't be at school for a couple of days, I'll be SIT-" WHAM! "- ting at home with back pains, but if you could get my homework for me, that would be great. I don't want it to SIT-" WHAM! "-There and build up all week....Okay! Bye!" she hung up the phone and went back to her homework.  
  
Inu Yasha looked over at the camera on her desk. It was tempting. He picked it up. "I wonder what would happen if you ever where blind again." He said in amusement.  
  
Kagome didn't look away from her homework, "Inu Yasha, if you flash that camera in my face again, I will remove each and every appendage from your body starting with the shortest."  
  
It took him a few seconds to figure that one out. He huffed and set it back down on the counter. "What were you talking to your friend about anyway?"  
  
Lord, he was nosy and disruptive! Kagome turned to glare at him intensely, she was tired of all of his interruptions and she wasn't feeling good either, so she couldn't stop herself from saying, "She was talking to me about how her good-for-nothing, arrogant boyfriend was cheating on her with his psycho-ex!"  
  
Inu Yasha looked taken aback. He didn't say anything else to provoke her. The firey glare changed temperatures to an icy stare. Then she started to put away her homework. "I'll be right back, I have to get some food for later."  
  
But as she was starting for the door, Inu Yasha's anger flared. He probably would have spontaneously combusted if he hadn't of put in his final word, no matter how lame it was. "YEAH?! Well-(Pause of thought)-maybe your friend was cheating on him with a wolf!!"  
  
Kagome stopped at her doorway and turned around infuriated. "She's the loyal one, baka! She wouldn't stoop to that level!!" she shouted and slammed the door.  
Downstairs in the kitchen, Souta, Mama, and Buyo looked up at the ceiling, having heard the whole thing.  
  
"They sure do fight a lot, huh?" Souta said, Buyo jumped into his lap.  
  
"Oh, it's okay." Ms. Higurushi said with a big smile. "They're just having a little lover's tiff!"  
  
They heard Kagome's loud stomping on the fragile flights of stairs.It almost sounded like she was rolling a body down them.  
  
Grandpa walked into the kitchen looking mortified and sat at the table.  
  
"What's wrong, Grandpa?" Ms. Higurushi asked.  
  
Grandpa sighed and said, "I was welcoming a couple of new church members to the shrine, telling them about how respected and proper our church is. When this," he held up the chocolate strawberry packet. "fell out of the sky, and landed in the lady's hair."  
  
Kagome came storming into the kitchen. She through open the pantry and started pulling boxes of Ramen and canned green tea out onto the counter. "Mama, did you buy the dog treats I asked for?"  
  
"Yes, dear, they're in the second drawer on the left. Kagome pulled them out and set them next to the ramen.  
  
"What are the dog biscuits for?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"Well remember my old seeing eye dog Mike? Well, he had this girlfriend in the feudal era and she had puppies. And I like to bring them these." Then she said quickly. "PlusIgivethemtoInuYasha."  
  
"What?!" Souta got up out of his chair. "You give Inu Yasha dog treats?!"  
  
"Well he doesn't know! He thinks they're cookies and that they're good!" she said defensively.  
  
"Nee-chan! You can't give him dog treats!" Souta said thinking about what she was doing to his hero.  
  
"It's not like they're going to kill him! The only thing eating dog treats will do is-" she looked at the bag. "Give him clean teeth and a shiny coat." She giggled and gathered all of the food together. "Trust me Souta, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." She started for the door and said, "Plus, it makes everyone else laugh!" ~_^  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The reason for this chapter is plainly, LAUGHS! HAHHAHAHAAHA!! I think this chapter turned out pretty good! ^_^ What do you think? I got a feeling it's going to live up to the expectations of the first one, which if you haven't read it, I beseech you to do so. It is drop dead, hilarious! ^_^V 


	2. Parody Puppies

I was thinking about what is going to be included into this story, and I have decided, that this is probably one of the greatest story idea's I've ever had!! *Sigh* Whenever I get ideas like this, it is jinxed into gaining little or no reviews. I only get 300 of em' when I least expect it! What's up with that?!?!  
Chapter 2: Parody Puppies  
Sango sat trying to paint her toe nails. The last time Kagome was there, she had brought her a bag of girlie things: Assorted Nail Polish, a luffa, a Hershey bar, Premenstrual items, a bag of cherry drops, and a wide tooth comb. The nail polish was called "Plum Kiss".  
  
Sango asked her then why it was called this, and Kagome said, "It's a conspiracy to sell the same shade of make up and accessories with different names at different prices, but we buy them anyway." She had also said that plum was her color.  
  
So Sango sat doing that. Then she heard a loud bark and ended up putting a plum kiss streak across the side of her toe. She sighed in frustration. Sango definitely wasn't a dog person. And now there were five of them running around the village barking and chasing each other.  
  
When the puppies were born, Shippou took the liberty of naming the canines after each member of the team, which was a very bad idea, because when ever you referring to one of the dogs, the person with the corresponding name would turn around and ask, "What?"  
  
Sango tried to rub the nail polish off only to get smudges all over that toe and her thumb.  
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Shippou said. He was ridding on the back of the puppy named Kagome. And these weren't little puppies either. They were all golden retrievers.  
  
Kagome was the second smallest dog, black with a green yet feminine collar around her neck. She was also the loudest barker and liked to get in fights with the bigger guy dogs. Right, she only looked sweet and innocent.  
  
The dog Sango, was also black, with a small red bow on one of her ears. She was a little bit quieter then the other dogs-a little bit. She ran with them, played with them, and fought with them, but when she was by herself with one of the humans, she was quiet and peaceful.  
  
Shippou was the smallest dog, and the most mischievous. He had the prettiest golden coat with a fast fag tail. He also was going through a stealing and hiding phase. Miroku, was the biggest dog, but not the meanest. He was black with a large spot on his right paw. He was actually one of the nicest most charming dogs in the bunch. But he always seemed to walk into the girl dogs' territory.  
  
The last dog stood out like none of the others. His name was Inu-kun. A fluffy little albino puppy with an unpredictable personality. One minute they would be sitting there petting him, the next he turns around and bites the person's hand.  
  
Well Shippou was ridding them when they all stopped and sniffed the air.  
  
Shippou looked at the dogs confused then scratched the back of Puppy Kagome's neck. "What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked. Then they all bolted for the bone eaters well. It took Shippou by surprise and was thrown from the dog's back like a rider from a horse.  
  
Inu Yasha was carrying Kagome's back pack toward the village and she was beside him. The dog's came running, and panting happily. Inu Yasha saw them and started to back up nervously, "No! Crap no!!" he said. They all sprang at the same time and knocked him onto his back.  
  
Kagome laughed as they licked him all over his face.  
  
Inu Yasha laughed after a few seconds, but pushed them off irritatedly. "Alright! Enough!!"  
  
Kagome bent down to pet a couple of them. Inu-kun licked her face and Inu Yasha shot him a dirty look. "They sure do like you!" she smiled up at him.  
  
"Yeah, they like you too apparently." He said still glaring at the albino pup. They started sniffing her backpack and she went over to it. "Yeah, I know what you all want." She pulled out the bag of dog treats. She tossed one to each dog and they all caught it in there mouth. Then she smiled at Inu Yasha, "Would you like one too?"  
  
You could tell he was trying not to look excited. "Sure."  
  
She held it up, "Can you catch it?" then she tossed it into the air over his head and he caught it in his mouth! ^^ He didn't even notice how much like a dog he looked then. He just knew he was in heaven the minute the bone shaped cookie touched his taste buds.  
  
She tried not to laugh, god knows she did, but a giggle happened to escape from his mouth.  
  
He glared at her. "Why do you always laugh like that when I eat these?!" he asked.  
  
Kagome just put the bag away and smiled brightly at him. When he was stunned and a little off guard, she patted him on the head and said, "Good boy!"  
  
He took a couple of steps back. "Stop treating me like one of them!" he pointed at the five dogs sitting, grinning, and panting.  
  
Then Miroku and Sango came into the clearing smiling in a similar way. Shippou jumped up on his shoulder. All four people patted his head and said, "Good boy, Inu Yasha!"  
  
"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?!?" he pushed them all away. "I'm NOT a dog!!"  
  
"Your not a hanyo dog demon?" Shippou asked.  
  
"What are you? A neko?" Kagome asked.  
  
"NO!! I'm half dog demon, and that's VERY different from a stinking mortal dog!!" he pointed at himself with his thumb. "Have you ever seen one of those mutts wield a sword like mine?! I don't think so!! I'm stronger, faster, smarter-" (AN: we're still debating that one.) "-plus I have opposable thumbs."  
  
Everyone looked behind him. He turned to look too. The five dogs were sniffing his butt. Inu Yasha's eyebrow ticked.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!"  
  
The dogs ran away yelping in fear.  
  
"That's right, you stupid dogs! I'm the demon! RUN FROM ME!!" he shouted after them.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome frowned at him. "Oswari!"  
  
WHAM!!  
  
She started to walk toward town carrying her backpack.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippou kneeled around him. Miroku said, "Well, one thing that makes you like a dog, is obeying to the sit command."  
  
Inu Yasha growled and went got up to go look for a good sledge hammer.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hallo peoplez!! ^_^V Hope you had a good weekend, cause I did! I got the fourth and fifth seasons of IY!! And they waz good!! :-D 


	3. Inugamisama and Sekkusugamisama

Shio is probably one of my favorite characters that I made up. If you're just coming in to this story, Shio was Inu Yasha's best friend a long time ago, and what everyone has seen of them so far, they are almost complete opposites.  
  
Ahsay unI nwo t'nod I. (Translation: I don't own Inu Yasha.)  
Chapter 3: Inugami-sama and Sekkusugami-sama  
  
(Translation: Dog God and Sex God)  
Kikyo is just so perfect isn't she? So smart, kind, beautiful, and feminine in every way! Everyone loves her. She's so helpful, always aiding the injured and weak from war.  
  
But there is something about Kikyo that not many people know. No one knows of the dirty little secret in her patch of time, no one except for two people. One of which persons is herself, the other is a certain boy named-  
  
The farmers came running toward her as she approached the village. "Lady Priestess!"  
  
Kikyo stopped and studied their faces. They were terrified, which meant they were probably going to ask her for help.....  
  
"We need your help!" one of the farmers cried.  
  
"What's wrong, good serf?" she asked.  
  
The tallest farmer started. "There is a demon living in the woods! He's been terrorizing the village!"  
  
"We think it might be a dog demon!" the farmer with the red kimono shirt said.  
  
"Or a kitsune!" the short one with the biggest hat added.  
  
"What has he done?" she asked.  
  
The tall one spoke again, "He has only been here for a short time but he has done much!"  
  
"We never see him in the day, he only comes out at night!" the big hat guy said.  
  
Then the red shirt guy spoke in a low voice, "He comes out of the woods, disguised as a young, handsome nobleman. He lures beautiful virgin girls into the forest with him where TERRIBLE things happen!!"  
  
"Does he eat them?" Kikyo guessed.  
  
"Well," the hat guy scratched his head and looked at the ground. "No."  
  
"We've never actually witnessed what goes on during the sessions." The tall guy said.  
  
"But there are screams!" the red shirt guy said. "Horrible screams, they echo through the night! Then the next morning, the girls are found looking as though they had been through the worst of scuffles! They are sweaty and their faces are red, they become giddy and lose the ability to concentrate!"  
  
"The village is in fear!" the tall guy said.  
  
"Please help us!" The red shirt guy pleaded.  
  
Kikyo narrowed her eyes and nodded. She started off toward the woods.  
Kagome walked into Kaede's hut and dropped her bag on the floor, the others were coming in after her. Sango came and sat at the other side of her backpack. Miroku came and sat next to Sango. The puppies trotted in and laid in various places around the room. Inu Yasha walked in with Shippou on his shoulder. The grumpy dog boy was mumbling something about "cocky future girls."  
  
He sat on the other side of Kagome and she sneezed a squeaky sneeze, causing Shippou to fall off of Inu Yasha's shoulder.  
  
"Squeaky sneeze!" Sango said.  
  
Kaede, who was sitting and kindling a small fire in the floor looked up and asked, "Kagome, are you catching a cold?"  
  
"I don't know, I-ah-TIEU!!" she sneezed again.  
  
"Squeaky sneeze!" Sango said.  
  
Shippou jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder. "Are you okay, Kagome?" he asked in the cutest little concern. (AN: God! He's adorable! ^^)  
  
"Feh!" Inu Yasha said irritably. "Don't tell me you're sick! You just got here!"  
  
"It's not my fault!" she said and sniffed a couple of times.  
  
"Yeah? Well I think you're trying to fake it so you can go home!" he said unconcerned.  
  
She glared at him, "I'm NOT making it up, okay?!" then she felt the itch in her nose. "Ah-hahah-!" Shippou jumped off of her shoulder. She pulled a tissue out of the neck of her shirt at the last moment and sneezed into it.  
  
Inu Yasha sweat dropped.  
  
"Whoa!" Miroku smiled. "That turned me on!"  
  
Sango smacked him in the back of the head. Then she said, "Squeaky sneeze!"  
  
Inu Yasha went to the other side of the fire where her stupid germs wouldn't annoy him. But people didn't know about germs back then, yet he was still annoyed! The dogs came from where they were lying and sat around him.  
  
"So Kagome-chan, what have you brought with you this time?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh, the usual, I've gotten some new flavors of ramen, I thought you might like to try steak and beef flavor."  
  
The dogs wagged their tails excitedly. Then Inu Yasha heard the puppy Shippou say, 'MMM! I love steak!!'  
  
Puppy-dog Inu-kun made a sighing sound and said, 'Like she would give you some!'  
  
'She will!' puppy Shippou said. 'I'm her favorite!'  
  
'Nuh-uh!' Inu-kun said. 'I'M her favorite!'  
  
'Why would she like a stupid albino like you!?' puppy Shippou said.  
  
Inu-kun bit his tail and they got into a playful little fight.  
  
'Shippou! That wasn't nice!' puppy Kagome said.  
  
'Does it really matter?' puppy Sango asked.  
  
'YES!' Inu-kun and puppy Shippou said and continued fighting.  
  
'I'm named after her,' Puppy Kagome said. 'Since we're so close, I think I'm her favorite!'  
  
'I believe she would pick me.' The Miroku puppy stated. 'All females like me, they can't resist my animal magnetism!'  
  
Inu Yasha got tired of listening to them fighting and said, "You're all wrong!"  
  
The puppies looked up at him, silenced.  
  
The humans of the group took no notice. They were used to him talking to the dogs like that anyway and usually either didn't hear it, or ignored it. Inu Yasha glanced at her then out the window, "I'M her favorite!"  
It was a normal day in the forest. A normal boring day where one could sleep in, and there was nothing like the feeling of sleeping in, when working is what must be done! ^^  
  
A boy sat at the base of a tree. He had not been sleeping, but he also had not been working. He was a demon, with a dog demon father and a kitsune mother. His physiological age was about seventeen.  
  
He was dressed in expensive clothes that were based on the colors green and white. Not many dog demons wore shoes, but he did. He had a beautiful face, a design of amused beckoning lips, a fine nose, and lovely emerald green eyes with long red eyelashes. His hair was a silky auburn, like his tail, and it didn't sit in a huge mass. It was tied up in a long pointy ponytail on the back of his head. He also had two doggy ears that were very furry and wolfy looking. This young man's name was Shio.  
  
He sat moving his foot from side to side singing a song to himself, "Voulez- vous coucher avec moi, ce soir, Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir-"  
  
He turned his head to see a flea bouncing toward him. "Shio! Shio! Shio!" she called to him.  
  
He held out his hand and she jumped into it. He held her up to his face and said, "Hey, Suyoga, what's up?"  
  
"Shio!" she cried excitedly. "Myoga-han's nearby!"  
  
"Who?" he asked.  
  
"You remember! He's Inu Yasha's flea!" she said. "And he's also MY fiancé!"  
  
"Oh yeah," he said. "I didn't know you had a fiancé!"  
  
"Yes, it's true." She said sadly. "But he's always having affairs with woman. I'm so lonely and still a virgin at my age!" she shook her head in sorrow.  
  
"That's sad." He said. He thought for a few seconds then remembered, "Well we're about due for visiting Inu Yasha, maybe you can make Myoga stay with you or something."  
  
"MAKE?! Are you saying I'll have to MAKE him stay with me?!" she burst into tears.  
  
"No, no! That's not what I meant!" he sweatdropped and waved his other hand at her. "I just meant that you can convince him to marry you or something! Yeah!" he smiled a sexy smile and said. "Hey! You're MY flea remember! Like me, you can seduce ANYONE!"  
  
She stopped crying in shock then blushed insanely. "Oh no! Not me!"=^^=  
  
"You can do it, Suyoga, you're the sexiest flea I've ever seen!" he said trying to cheer her up. Though she was an old lady, and a flea.  
  
"Oh, STOP!!" =^_^= she laughed and blushed deeper. Then she looked scared for a second and jumped into his hair. "Shio! Someone's coming!" she whispered.  
  
He sniffed the air and turned to see Kikyo walking toward him. He stared at her for a few seconds then thought. 'I think I've seen her before.'  
  
'......................'  
  
'Oh yeah!' he looked upward and smiled as he always did when he thought of past fun. 'She was a whore I met by the coast once!' he smiled looking back over at Kikyo. He opened his legs then remembered something else which caused his smile to disappear. 'She wasn't very good.'  
  
He looked down, disappointedly, 'If I remember, I paid her to leave after the first few minutes.' He sighed and closed his legs. He looked over at her a little bit upset. 'She's not back for more is she? I hope not. But if she is, then what can I say,"  
  
He stood up as she approached and straightened himself up. "I aim to please."  
  
He leaned against the tree and leaned against the tree like the sex symbol he was and nodded to her as she stopped ten feet away. "Hey! How you doin'?" he nodded. He pushed away from the tree and stood like he was actually interested. "Here for a little ride?" he asked thrusting his hips forward.  
  
Kikyo pulled out an arrow and loaded her bow. Shio's eyes grew with realization as she pointed it at him. He sweat dropped and smiled nervously, "I-guess not!"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Translations:  
  
Shio: Salt  
  
Okay. What was the point of writing that one translation? 


	4. Dog Days

Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister.....  
  
Hallo! It's a half day today, so I'm going to write, read and procrastinates! ^_^V  
  
Skye-bluu-kitsune: Do not worry, never fear, Shio is a tricky dear! ^_~  
  
Tinuviel: I sometimes answer my reviews, if there is time, and if I have something to say. ^_^ I'm also glad you liked my other stories. That little guest appearance thing was just for fun, but Ushi the horse will not be mention in this except in a writer's response to reader.  
  
MysticalDreamer: I got the 4th and 5th season from this Chinese guy. He sells them for like, seventy dollars each, and they are SO FREAKN' GOOD!!!! I just want to tell someone about this one part where Inu Yasha is SO off character, he does something he would never do n real life in a million years!!! But no one wants to hear!!! TT  
  
Minty fresh socks: (First chap rev.) ^_____^ That's a little mystery, isn't it?  
  
SakuraAngel2001: I would LUV for you to make an add! I would give you a year supply of balloons!  
Chapter 4: Dog Days  
He went running through the forest as fast as he could. Apparently Kikyo's arrows could slice a tree in half. That was when Shio realized she was a miko, and he could see what would happen if he got hit by one of those evil arrowheads!  
  
Imagining himself being purified put some speed in his sprint. He couldn't tell if she was following him anymore. He stopped in front of a tree and looked behind him. She was no where to be found. He sighed and leaned against the bark. He put a hand on the right side of his face and closed his eyes trying to calm down. What a psycho! It's not like he did anything wrong, all he asked was if she wanted to sleep with him! There was nothing wrong with that, right?  
  
He took a long deep breath and opened his eyes to see her pointing an arrow right at him.  
  
He made a surprised sound and pressed his back against the tree.  
  
"What's the matter demon?" she asked. "Aren't you going to try and fight back?"  
  
He then smiled with an idea. He winked and said, "I'm a lover, not a fighter, but sometimes, I can be both!" reached out, and pulled her over to kiss her. In her temporary confusion, he knocked her off of her feet and started to run again.  
Inu Yasha walked out of Kaede's hut where Shippou immediately jumped onto his shoulder.  
  
"Inu Yasha, you're not really going to make Kagome look for Shikon shards are you?" he asked.  
  
"No, Shippou," Inu Yasha said sarcastically. "I'll have Sesshomaru do it."  
  
Shippou frowned at him, "But she's sick!"  
  
"Keh!" he said annoyed. "She's either faking it, or she can't stand dust. That old lady's hut is filled with it."  
  
Kagome set her back pack onto her bike and smiled at Sango and Miroku. "Okay, I'm ready!"  
  
They looked at her curiously.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Kagome, what happened to your sneezing?" Sango asked.  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know, it just stopped after I came out of the Kaede's house."  
  
Inu Yasha, the puppies and Shippou came over. "Alright, now that you're over your ten second flu," Inu boi said. "We can go back to looking for Naraku!"  
  
Kagome coughed a little.  
  
"Oh, here we go!" Inu Yasha said in a fed up tone.  
  
"I can't help it!" she shouted at him. Her eyes were watering.  
  
That only made Inu Yasha freak out, "Would you stop crying! There is no reason to-"  
  
"I can't help that either, Baka!" she shouted at him, rubbing her eyes. "My whole face itches, my throat hurts, I feel like I'm going to-ah- AHAAHH-" she sneezed a loud squeaky sneeze.  
  
"Squeaky sneeze!" Miroku and Sango both said at the same time.  
  
"Are you going to be okay, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"She's only getting sick when I come over and tell her what to do, she's faking it!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome shouted rubbing her eyes.  
  
WHAM!!  
Shio stopped and turned around. He had been chased into a corner of some cliffs. He saw Kikyo coming and he backed against the wall.  
  
Two arrows flew and framed the sides of his head. He was so stunned he didn't move. Two more arrows flew and landed between his arms and waist. He saw another arrow coming and was able to regain enough composure to know where it was going. He stood on the tips of his toes and opened his legs. It landed right under the gear that defined him as a sex god.  
  
He sighed in relief and looked down at the arrow. "That was WAY too close!" he said aloud. Then he heard the sound of another arrow coming at his head. He threw himself forward at the last minute, but ended up falling on the arrow anyway.  
  
"Kuso!" he had to get up and run though, Kikyo was likely to chase him down till he ran out of energy. He was ready; thankfully, he did a lot of "exercising."  
"Fine!" Inu Yasha said. He really didn't look sure about what he was doing. "Two days!"  
  
"Six!" Kagome said.  
  
"Two!" he growled.  
  
"Six!"  
  
"Three!"  
  
"Five!"  
  
"Fine!" he said pointing at her. "But no time longer then that! We can't just keep stopping every time someone sneezes!"  
  
"Hai! Gomen!" she smiled weakly and sneezed.  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes.  
  
Inu-kun came trotting over. He sat next to them wagging his tail.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at him annoyed, "What do you want, Mutt?"  
  
But Kagome was nicer, so she smiled and said in a congested voice, "Hello, Inu-kun! Chase any good cat's lately?"  
  
'A few, but I was too fast for them.' Inu-kun said panting.  
  
Kagome just smiled back not understanding the cute little puppy noises. Then Inu-kun crawled across her legs and curled up in her lap, his tail wagged happily.  
  
Inu Yasha growled at him as Kagome started petting the albino puppy. "He's just a big cuddly puppy!" Kagome coughed a little and scratching the dog behind the ear. Then she said in a hoarse sweet voice, "Aren't you the sweetest little puppy?" ^_^  
  
A couple of veins were popping on Inu Yasha's forehead and he was starting to shiver. But Inu-kun showed no signs of caring. He just grinned up at Inu Yasha. 'I told you she likes me the most.'  
  
Inu Yasha got up quickly. "That stupid mutt!" he said and pointed at him. "He's just like Mike!"  
  
Kagome just looked up at him and said, "Well that makes sense, he's Mike's son!"  
  
Inu-kun licked her fingers and she giggled at how cute he was. "He sure is an affectionate dog." Then she closed her eyes and said in a comparing way, "Unlike some others." (AN: Ouch! ^^)  
  
Then she coughed really hard and seriously. Inu-kun climbed out of her lap and looked at her in concern. The half demon Inu Yasha looked at her in concern too. It was obvious to him that she wasn't pretending to be sick.  
  
"Are y-you okay?" he held out a hand to touch her arm but it didn't make it.  
  
"I REALLY don't feel good." She said between coughs. She opened her backpack and pulled out an inhaler. She squirted a few puffs of cold air into her mouth and tried to calm down.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at the breathing tool. "What's that?"  
  
"This?" she held it up between two fingers. "It's an inhaler. I got a couple of them with me for just in case." She put it away again.  
  
They had long since made camp, and since Kagome was sick, she couldn't cook. Not only did she need rest, but you can't have an infected person dishing your ramen.  
  
"I'll cook, but you have to cook tomorrow night." Sango said.  
  
Miroku nodded and said in a way too agreeing way, "Of course."  
  
Shippou was shuffling some playing cards while the puppies sat with him in a circle. "Okay, you dogs! Who's in the mood for the card game of card games?" he held up the jack of hearts. "Go Fish!"  
  
He started dealing them out.  
  
'What are we supposed to do?' Sango puppy asked the Kagome puppy.  
  
'I think we're supposed to get fish.' Puppy Miroku said.  
  
'But these aren't fish! They're cards!' Puppy Kagome said.  
  
'I LOVE fish!' puppy Shippou said.  
  
'Shippou, you love all food!' Inu-kun said coming over.  
  
'So do you!' puppy Shippou said.  
  
"Do you wanna play too, Inu-kun?" Shippou asked. He started dealing cards out for the white puppy.  
  
'I'm hungry now.' Puppy Shippou said.  
  
'Let's go get some fish!' Puppy Kagome said, wagging her tail.  
  
'I'm famished!' Puppy Miroku said getting up. All of the other puppies got also up and started to run for the lake.  
  
"Hey!" Shippou said as cards flew everywhere.  
  
Sango and Miroku got trambled by the stampedeing golden retriever/labs. "Where are they going?!" Sango shouted. They started to follow.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kagome called to them.  
  
Miroku turned around and shouted, "They might be sensing danger!"  
  
Inu Yasha picked up Kagome and Shippou and started to jump after them. After a few hops he heard Kagome coughing. He stopped and set her down. "Go back to camp, Kagome! You're in no condition for battle!" before she could say another word, he went leaping off again.  
  
She sighed and started to walk back. She wanted to go, but he had a point. It would probably be hard to run from demons if she couldn't even breathe properly. She was starting to feel better already!  
  
Suddenly she heard a shuffle of leaves nearby. She turned around quickly to see a certain out of breath dog/fox demon come staggering toward her.  
  
"Shio?!" she said.  
  
He looked like he had just run lengthwise of Japan twice. "Kagome......." he said between gasps of breath. "Whore......running........psycho.........have......must.......eat.....rest. .....water.....sex.....need!" then he passed out right in front of her.  
  
She put a hand to her mouth in panic, then she looked up when she heard another shuffle. She set a foot on Shio's back. She drew an arrow in her bow and pointed it at the kit.  
  
Kikyo entered and saw them. "Alright, you can take care of him now. I'm leaving." And she did just that. After a moment, Kagome put the bow and arrow away and kneeled nest to the fainted demon. She strained to roll him on his back and make him sit up. She pulled out a canteen and poured water into his slightly open lips.  
  
He coughed and wiped his mouth when he came to. "Whores." He said drowsily.  
  
"What?!" Kagome gave him a funny look. Apparently he wasn't all the way conscious. He hugged her around the waist in his half awake state and smiled. "Nice, Pretty, women!" he said.  
  
SMACK!!  
  
He was awake! ^^  
  
Kagome coughed as he looked around with a large red hand print on his face. "Where did that priestess go?" he asked.  
  
"Kikyo? She already left, she thought I was going to kill you." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh! Good." He said getting up.  
  
She looked at him remembering what he said when he came in. "Did you call Kikyo a whore?"  
  
"Yeah!" he folded his arms and glared at the forest. "The crazy psycho woman! First she wants sex, then she doesn't want sex, GAH! I tell you what, woman are truly an enigma."  
  
Kagome's mind screamed and so did she. "WHAA?!?! You slept with Kikyo!?!?!"  
  
"Yeah! And it sucked!" he said. "I'm actually glad she didn't ask for it this time.  
  
"This time?!" Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Has she asked before?!"  
  
"Well actually, I paid her, she just agreed." He said. Then he shivered. "I didn't know women like that existed, I hope I don't meet any more Ice Queens like her."  
  
"Shio don't you know who that was?!" Kagome was freaking out at him.  
  
"Uh, I think you said her name was Kikyo. She didn't ask for my name so I didn't give mine." He said calmly.  
  
"Yeah!!" she said like it was obvious to who she was. "She's a priestess and she's Inu Yasha's girlfriend!!" she cried.  
  
"WHA?!" he looked at her stunned.  
  
"Does HE know what you did?!" she shouted.  
  
"I-I-I d-don't th-think so!" he said looking scared and freaked out. "Oh crap! I hope he doesn't, he will rip me apart!"  
  
"I won't tell him, if you want." She said. Although she wanted more then anything to throw this in dogboy's face. "You're his best friend so, yeah...."  
  
"I can't believe that SHE's his woman!" Shio said still bewildered. "What does he see in her?! She's so creepy, and cold, and shady!" then he looked at Kagome and smiled. "Oh! That's why!"  
  
She frowned at him. He was probably making some false assumption. "What's why?"  
  
He pointed at her and said, "He only likes that bitch because she looks like you!"  
  
Kagome was taken aback. Since she didn't say anything else after that he cracked his shoulder bones and neck then sniffed the air. "Hey! That smells like a camp fire, is it yours?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Alright! Let's go!" he started walking toward her camp, acting like there wasn't a crisis.  
  
She started to walk next to him sniffling from the sickness.  
  
"You got a cold there?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, do you think you can heal me?" she asked. He had this power to heal things by touching them and saying an incantation.  
  
"Well, I can't do it the quick way." He said. "That only works for certain pains and disorders."  
  
Kagome sniffed. "Oh."  
  
"But don't worry, I have other methods, I'll just check you out at camp." He said.  
  
She nodded. "Gomen."  
  
"Anything for my best friends-" he paused then said. "Wait, wait, wait! How can that Kikyo bitch be his woman if you're his woman?"  
  
Kagome frowned and a vein popped on her forehead.  
  
He backed off a little. "Oh!" he didn't dare say anything else. It was bad enough being chased by a psycho priestess, but a sick, jealous, reincarnation of one?! HAH! Forget it!  
  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
  
Well, that was fun! ^_^ Aka Shio-kun!  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da....... 


	5. The Fox and the Hound

You all know how I'm making a websight, right? Well, I am. And when it's done, I'll have pictures of characters I've created. Thursday night, I drew this kick-ass picture of Inu Onna, and showed it to my mum. She said the feet looked funny, and I was sad! TT  
  
I worked hard on it and she notices the first flaw she sees! WHY ME?!?!  
  
Did I ever say that Shio was a hanyo? I didn't mean to if I did. He's full demon, but he's a mixed breed. ^_^ That's how he and Inu Yasha became friends!  
Chapter 5: The Fox and the Hound  
The puppies dog paddled around the lake barking and chasing fish. Shippou splashed around with them. While she was there, Sango decided to get some fish for later. Inu Yasha stood there not looking dipsy-doodle. Miroku smiled nervously.  
  
Then the dog boy said, "Well we followed the dogs, Miroku! Where's the danger, huh?!"  
  
"Well there might have been." Miroku said. "It's always good to check."  
  
"I couldn't give a rat's ass!" Inu Yasha said. He started to stomp away, "Since you're so responsible and leaderly, you can stay with the mutts and bring them back to camp."  
Kagome sat down by the little camp fire, the sun had long past set since they had set off. Shio stood by her and said, "I'll be right, back."  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
He gave her an amused look that was incredibly sexy, "Ask yourself if you want to know the answer to that."  
  
She sweat dropped.  
  
He chuckled and said, "Yeah, when I come back, I'll give you your inspection." He winked and walked off.  
  
Kagome watched him leave. Was he still acting perverted toward her? She thought that Inu Yasha had set him straight last time, but apparently not. In that moment, she realized that she was feeling better! She had sneezed since she got back to camp. It was the weirdest cold she had ever had.  
  
No, wait! It was coming back! She felt it coming! "Ah-TIEU!!"  
  
"Squeaky sneeze." She heard a voice behind her. Inu Yasha came back with Shippou on his head.  
  
"Hi, Kagome!" the cute little fox boy shouted and jumped into her arms. She smiled at him at ruffled his hair.  
  
Then she looked up at and said, "Inu Yasha, I have something to tell you-"  
  
"The ramen's done, right?" he asked and started dishing out the noodles since no one else was there to do it.  
  
"Actually, it's-"  
  
"Don't tell me you want to go back to your time, because we had a deal!" he said handing her a bowl of soup.  
  
"No! It's not that! It's-"  
  
"Kagoooommmeeeeeeeeee!!" sang Shio's voice from the woods.  
  
Inu Yasha's ears twitched and he looked in that direction.  
  
It was obvious Shio wasn't expecting Inu Yasha to be there, because before he entered he also sang, "Ready for your "physical" examination?"  
  
Nani?!" Inu Yasha said. He was crouching on his feet, but fell onto his butt when he heard that. He made a low growl and gave Kagome a suspicious look.  
  
Kagome just smiled back nervously. ^^;;;  
  
Shio came strutting into the clearing and froze when he saw Inu Yasha. He smiled and waved as if to give the impression that what happened would be funny. "Hey, dude!" he said.  
  
"Hi, Shio." Inu Yasha said in a strangely monotone voice. A strange, yet creepy monotone voice. "I see you have been reacquainting yourself with Kagome." He said with a vague lethal bite in his voice.  
  
"You know me!" Shio said and laughed a little. "Always screwing around!"  
  
(AN: A sort of wrong choice of words.)  
  
Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes at him as if daring him to say something else wrong.  
  
Shio: ^_^;;;;  
  
Shippou: ^_^ (He doesn't get it one way or the other.)  
  
Kagome: VvV;;;;  
  
Inu Yasha: -_-  
  
Then the puppies came trotting over, each with a fish in their jaws. Sango and Miroku came over with some extra fish tied in a bundle. They noticed Shio.  
  
"Salutations, Shio!" Miroku greeted him by shaking his hand.  
  
"Sup', Priestman!" Shio said, having a way out of the awkward moment.  
  
Then he looked at Sango and smiled a cat-like grin. She looked afraid. 'Oh, no!' she thought. 'Not him again!'  
  
He walked up with a smile and said, "What's cookn', Babe?"  
  
She glared and said, "I'm fine. Today was a good day." She held up her boomerang bone over her head. "I polished my boomerang today."  
  
He walked back over to the fire, not saying anything else.  
  
Inu Yasha was still giving Shio and Kagome and funny look. Kagome found it annoying, "Inu Yasha, stop being jealous." She said.  
  
"What?! Jealous?!" he said taken aback. "I ain't jealous!"  
  
"Please! 'Kagome is my little chew toy' is written all over your face!" Shio jumped into the conversation.  
  
Inu Yasha blushed and glared at Shio. "It's not like that!!"  
  
"Sure, uh-huh." Miroku said nodding.  
  
"Whatever you say, Inu Yasha." Shippou said scratching the Kagome puppy's back.  
  
Shio's eyes glistened and he asked his best friend, "Tell me, do you like ramen?"  
  
"Yeah." Inu Yasha said still glaring.  
  
"Do you like chocolate?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you like lemonade?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you hungry now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you straight!?"  
  
"Hell yeah!!"  
  
"ARE YOU STRONG?!"  
  
"Hell yes!!"  
  
"DO YOU WANT A PIECE OF THAT?!!" He asked pointing at Kagome.  
  
"HELL-YES!!"  
  
(AN: WOOOHOOO!! ^_~)  
  
Everyone screamed, EVERYONE!!  
  
"OH MY GOOOOODDDDD!!!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"HE SAID IT! HE SAID IT!" Sango shouted.  
  
"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Shio shouted in triumph. This manipulation was his best sub for coitus.  
  
Inu Yasha was trying to defend his rep, "NO I DIDN'T!! HE MADE ME!!!"  
  
"Face it Inu Yasha!" You know it's true!" Sango said.  
  
Kagome sat there with her red cheeks in her hands staring at the grass.  
  
Then Shio made it worse and started singing, "I wanna, lick-lick-lick- lick you from your head to your toe, then I wanna, BOOM! From the bed, down to the-down to the-to the flo' and I wanna-AH-AH! You make it so good I don't wanna leave but I gotta-kn-kn-kn-know wha-what's your fan-tasy!"  
  
Kagome sat there trying to ignore him, responding to his torchure would only give Shio what he wanted. Unfortunately, Inu Yasha was not well trained in the art of psychology.  
  
"Shio, I'm this close to ripping your tonsils out the old fashion way and feeding them to the-"  
  
Shio kept singing, "-Back seat, windows up, that's the way I like it- UH! Rough sex, make it hurt! Rip the pants and rip the shirt! Roll around, toward the ground-"  
  
"SHIO!!!" Inu Yasha swung at him with the log he was sitting on.  
  
He chased him off into the woods waving the log like it was tetsusaiga.  
  
And the fox hunt begins!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Look out! I've got a wide knowledge of jokes and sex symbols! ^_^ I know, I'm being a little 'weird' right now, I'll just stop writing before someone gets hurt. But hey! Send me your comments and questions, I'm loven' it! ^_^ 


	6. Labrador Test

Disclaimer: I own Shio!!! Don't touch him unless you put in MYY Copywrite!!  
  
Shio: I think I can take care of myself, MOM!!  
  
That's right! I am your mom!! And I won't let that Takahashi get credit for you!!!  
  
Shio: Looks at reader women: Hey! Who wants some of this? *Starts to do some slow male belly dancing.*  
  
Damn you kitsune! T_T Because of YOU I had to bring this to PG13!! Do you know how long it's been since I wrote something lower then PG13?!?!?!?!  
  
You know what? Every story here is great and I'm sure a lot of stories are misunderstood to be bad, when they could be an equivalent to something J.K. Rowling would do. I don't know what it is about Sessy love fics. I'm sure that I would simply adore Sess/Kag or Sess/Rin fics if it weren't for the substantial age difference in the real series. Yes, I know a lot of the fics have the couple at the same age, but when I start reading them, I start thinking about the wrongness. Sorry.  
Chapter 6: Labrador Test  
  
(AN: As in "Lab test." All chapter names will have something to do with dogs.)  
  
After a long night of embarrassment, anger, and fox hunting, the sun was able to rise the next morning at the same time. Another feudal day had come.  
  
Shio came and sat in front of Kagome. He grabbed her wrist and pressed on the spot for a pulse, then he turned her wrist over and looked at her watch. Everyone sat on either side of them. Since Shio knew he had an audience, and the fact that he didn't want to look nerdy, he decided to make her uncomfortable. "So, what kind of problems have you been experiencing lately?" He asked. Then smiled mischievously, "Do you have the need for hot-"  
  
Inu Yasha, who was sitting nearby with his back to them cleared his voice warningly.  
  
Shio smiled in his direction then shrugged at Kagome, "I don't know WHAT he's upset about."  
  
"I'm not upset."  
  
"Sure." Shippou said, leaning against the hanyo. "And Naraku takes interpretive dance classes."  
  
Inu Yasha hit him over the head.  
  
Kagome blew her nose and looked up at him unhappily. "Sit!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
Then she looked at Shio and said, "Symptoms? Well, I cough sometimes," then as if on cue, she coughed hoarsely. Shio waited for her to stop and she went on, "My eyes are watery, I can barely breath through my nose, sometimes it's even hard to breath at all!" she said like she couldn't take it and coughed hard. She pulled out her inhaler.  
  
Inu Yasha, who was facing away from everyone, looked down at the ground worriedly.  
  
Shio put a hand on her forehead and stared at her in deep concentration and thought. "Hmmmm." He said, looking at her in deep thought. "No fever," then he removed his hand and said, "Stick out your tongue."  
  
She did and to her surprise he grabbed her tongue and pulled it down a little. She looked at him bewildered. He looked into her mouth. "My, my." He said.  
  
"Wha?" she said with her tongue still out.  
  
"Good teeth, large mouth, smooth tongue," he winked at her. "Perfect for first base."  
  
BOP!!  
  
Shio sat there smiling with a large lump on his head. VvV "You know Inu Yasha, you shouldn't take everything I say to meaning."  
  
"You're the one who 'screws around!'" Inu Yasha growled and sat with his back to them again and his arms folded.  
  
"Have you been around anyone else who's sick?" he asked.  
  
WACK!!  
  
It wasn't Shio this time. They all turned there heads to see Sango with her hand raised and Miroku with a large hand print on his face. Sango pointed at the priest, "Does THIS count?!"  
  
The InuKitsune asked a few more questions then said, "I think it's an allergy of some kind."  
  
"An allergy?" Kagome asked.  
  
(AN: Of course, Shio is WAY ahead of his time here. Allergies weren't a classified matter until the 1900s.)  
  
"Yes, ma'am." He said looking proud of himself for figuring it out.  
  
"So all we have to do is figure out what she's allergic to?" Sango asked.  
  
(AN: Just go with it. They're feudal geniuses. ^^)  
  
Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out a laptop. (AN: Those shrine keepers make a lot of Japanese Bread! $$$$) She started typing and everyone came to look over her shoulder.  
  
"What's this flat metal thing?" Miroku asked tapping the frame.  
  
"It's a laptop. They make them in my time to store knowledge and soon they will take over the earth in an insane robotic warfare and enslave the human race!!" (AN: I had just finished a bag of Ranch Doritos when I wrote this.)  
  
Everyone blinked a couple of times and she said. "Nevermind!"  
  
Then she pulled up a WorldBook window and an article on allergies. She turned to look at them. "Well? What are you standing there for? I'll read this, you go look for something I might be allergic to!"  
  
Everyone went running off. Shio jumped into the tree above where she was. She went back to the screen and read, ".......A substance that causes an allergy is called an allergen. Some of the most common allergins are dust; dust mites; insects; certain flowers, grasses, or roots; types of food, a household pet......"  
  
Sango came running over with a bouquet of roses. "How about this?"  
  
Kagome sniffed them and said, "No, but they're beautiful! You can give them to someone special!" she winked at Sango.  
  
Sango looked confused then felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to see Miroku smiling at her. She tossed the roses in the air and walked off. "Perv!"  
  
'......The body reacts to some allergin, in which the body has previously been exposed....."  
  
Inu Yasha and Shippou came back. Inu Yasha had a fish, and Shippou had a rock. Kagome sweat dropped and said. "I-don't think I'm allergic to any of those."  
  
'......Strong emotions can affect the reaction of an allergic target......'  
  
They nodded and started to leave. Inu Yasha's hair swished and Kagome sneezed. "Squeaky sneeze!" she heard Shippou say.  
  
'......Such emotions are anger, fear, resentment, worry, and lack of self confidence......."  
  
Shio watched them leave and thought silently.  
  
Miroku came over with a hand full of dust. It didn't seem to bother her. There were additional trips and Shio started to see a pattern.  
  
'-There is no complete cure for an allergy.-'  
  
When everyone came back, completely out of ideas, Inu Yasha stood next to Kagome and looked up at Shio who was right above. "Hey! Shio, I didn't see you looking!"  
  
Kagome coughed.  
  
Shio's eyes widened and he tilted his head to the side. Was it true? Could it really have happened?  
  
"Helloooo! Did you hear me?!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
Kagome coughed harder and hugged Shippou in pain.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Shio jumped out of the tree and lead him and everyone else away from Kagome.  
  
"What's the big idea, Shio?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Watch this everyone." Shio said. He turned around and looked over at Kagome, who was sitting thirty feet away all by herself.  
  
"Kagome! You weren't allergic to any of the things they brought, were you?" he called.  
  
"No!" she called back.  
  
"How are you feeling right now?"  
  
"I'm okay, actually!"  
  
Shio turned back to them, shook his head and laugh quietly. "Oh, this is priceless!"  
  
"What?" Shippou asked.  
  
Shio walked behind Inu Yasha. "Okay, now watch!" he told everyone else. He started to push Inu Yasha over toward her. When they were close enough, Kagome's eyes started to water, "AHHAA-TIEU!!"  
  
"Squeaky sneeze!" Shippou said.  
  
Miroku and Sango were starting to get it. They looked over with disbelief and sympathy.  
  
"What?!" Inu Yasha asked, still clueless. "Is she allergic to something or not?!"  
  
"Oh, she's allergic to something alright." Sango said.  
  
"What's she allergic to?" he asked. (How sad.)  
  
Shio pointed at Inu Yasha's nose. "Dude, she's allergic to you!"  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
I have a question: What is a "pokey"?  
  
?_? 


	7. Puppy Dog Eyes

Turn point in this chapter! ^^  
  
Tearful Eyes: HAH! Tanx! ^_^  
  
Lunatic Pandora: ^___^ Wow, that review makes me feel all special! No, Shio is my character, but wouldn't it rock if he really was in the real story?!?  
  
Slycat: uhhhhhhhh.......warn you about what? I'm confused! ?_?  
  
Gem1: VvV Yes my child, you will find that characters in the stories I'll write, know a lot of things they shouldn't. It's just my crappy little attempt at comedy. ^_~  
  
Moo-moo-chan: THAANK YUH!!! Yeah, ya found meh sequel! ^_^ Thanks for reading it! I expect cool things to happen. Yeah, I have to do a whole lot more before I post the pictures on a websight.....like GET a web sight. ^_^;;;  
  
Demon Thief: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; OH MY GOD! I am such an idiot! Y_Y Thanks for catching the mistake. *Arigato*  
  
Usmell: Cool, person! Your name kicks! ^__^ And thnk yuh! I'm glad ya like Shio, I was afraid he was going to get on peoples' nerves again. ;;  
  
Deadkitty: Well kitty, I'm glad yaw like da story. ^^ I thought Shio might get a little bit owrse, but your also seeing more of him in this story so, yeah, stuff like that!  
  
(I have a problem with teen speak, bear with me, bitte!)  
Chapter 7: Puppy Dog Eyes  
Inu Yasha still looked kind of confused. "What?"  
  
"'S true!" Shio said. "She's allergic to you!" then he pointed at the Parody Pack, "And she's allergic to them." Then he pointed to himself and said, "She's even allergic to me!" "Bull with a capital "S"!" Inu Yasha said folding his arms.  
  
"It's impossible to be allergic to people!" Kagome said. "Isn't it?"  
  
"I don't know if you can be allergic to people, but you can be allergic to those of the canine variety!" he said placing his point.  
  
"Feh!" Inu Yasha said, obviously in the denial stage. "If she's allergic to me, how come she hasn't shown anything before, huh?"  
  
"Allergies can start at anytime." Kagome said looking at her laptop screen. She looked up at him sadly. "Aren't you going to say something?! I'm allergic to you!" she shouted.  
  
"You're NOT allergic to me!" he shouted back.  
  
"Well she's not allergic to anything else!" Shippou said. Inu Yasha bopped him over the head.  
  
"SIT!!"  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
Kagome went into a coughing fit. Shippou hugged her tighter, "I'm okay." She said.  
  
The puppies came over to her worriedly. The little Shippou puppy licked her lips and nose. And she rubbed her nose in discomfort.  
  
"Get away from her, dumb dog!" Inu Yasha kicked at him, to scare him off. He kneeled next to her. "Listen, Kagome, he doesn't know what he's talking about. There's no way YOU can be allergic to ME!" of course he wasn't referring to the puppies in this statement, or his half dog demon friend Shio. If it were true, he was saying it to convince himself; or if saying it would make whatever problem there might be disappear and never be spoken of again.  
  
She hugged him and he was about to hug her back but then she went into the scariest coughing fit she had had yet. It sounded like her lungs were on fire and trying to birth themselves from her mouth. He let go of her and backed away. He stood back with Shio, Shippou, and the puppies as Miroku and Sango tried to help her.  
  
Shio looked at his best friend's heart broken puppy dog eyes and mentally got mad. He was going to help them find an answer to this tragedy if it killed him and dragged everyone else down with him! After all, he had to make up for gettn' with Kikyo. What were best friends for?  
Kagome searched for dog allergy cures and info from books an computer programs from deep within her backpack. She pasted them to a word document and started to read what she found out loud.  
  
"It's not actually the fur that triggers an allergic reaction, but the dander." She read.  
  
"What?!" Inu Yasha said. He put his hands on top of his head. "I don't have dandruff!"  
  
"Well then how come it's so white?" Miroku asked.  
  
"That's natural, stupid!!" Inu Yasha shouted. "Heck, my hair is better then Sesshomaru's!"  
  
"Dude, no one's hair is better then Sesshomaru's." Shio folded his arms jealously then grumbled. "The lucky basterd." -_-  
  
(AN: For real! Bite cho' tongue, dog boi!)  
  
Then Kagome read, "A protein in the saliva of your dog can also be an allergin...."  
  
Everyone gave Inu Yasha an interested look.  
  
"And just how did YOUR saliva get to Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
Inu Yasha blushed at what they were suggesting. He looked at all of their expressions and shouted, "Whatever thoughts you have in your head, you'd better get them out RIGHT NOW!!"  
  
"Settle down, Inu Yasha." Kagome said not taking her eyes away from the computer screen. There are a lot of things we can do to cope with this." She looked over the page. "There's a lot of stuff about cleaning things." She read aloud. "Try to minimize contact with the pet. Keep them away from places you'd normally go," such as her time era. "Make your bedroom off limits." Kagome smiled and fantasized the thought of getting her chores and homework done in her time without Inu Yasha interrupting. "I think I like this idea!"  
  
So Miroku and Sango sat next to her. Shio sat in a tree about twenty feet away in a comfortable position. Inu Yasha crouched on all fours next to the tree looking over. The puppies stood around him and Shippou was clinging to puppy Miroku's neck.  
  
Inu Yasha growled and said, "Yeah? Well how am I going to protect you in battle and stuff like that, huh?! How is this going to aid the shard hunt!" that should have been the topic of conversation at that very moment!  
  
"Well, there are other cures." She said looking at the screen.  
  
"Good!" he said. "Do whatever it says!"  
  
She read aloud, "Bathing your dog regularly will reduce the volume of allergins. Removing loose hairs in this way will further reduce allergens."  
  
They looked over at Inu Yasha. He looked back with an almost naïve expression and blinked twice.  
  
"Alright, pal!" Sango said. She snapped her fingers and pointed her thumb over her shoulder. "Hit the showers!"  
  
"Huh?!" Inu Yasha said. "I don't want to right now, I-HEY?!" Miroku and Shio grabbed him by the arms and started to drag him off.  
  
"Sorry, man. Can't argue with a woman!" Shio said. "I'm going to take a bath also." Miroku whistled and the puppies came leaping over. They dragged Inu Yasha off swearing and shouting. A few seconds after the guys and dogs were out of view, they heard Inu Yasha give a screech.  
  
Miroku came back over to the girls holding a red and white kimono and a green and white kimono. He held them out and said, "Here lady Kagome."  
  
She took them and said, "Yeah, I'll go back to my time and wash them."  
Inu Yasha sat in the hot spring grumbling irritatedly. The water did feel good, but it was the principle of the thing!  
  
"Ah, come on man!" Shio said from the other side of the hot spring. The dogs were swimming around and playing.  
  
Shio came and sat across from him. He studied the emotional look on Inu Yasha's face and came up with his own reason for the dog boy's ruffed attitude. "Okay! I think I know what's wrong!" he said.  
  
Inu Yasha glared up at him.  
  
Shio smiled back and said, "You want Kagome in here with you, don't you?"  
  
Inu Yasha sighed and said, "Shio, don't start it!"  
  
"Come on, I mean if I where you, I would have gotten with her a long time ago!" Shio said. Then a thought crossed the sexgod's mind and he asked. "Have you gotten with her yet. Inu Yasha turned to that he wasn't facing Shio.  
  
"Have you?" Shio asked. "Have you seen her skylark?"  
  
Inu Yasha blushed and turned his head so that Shio had no chance of making an assumption about his expression.  
  
Well, I don't know man. I'm startn' to think you've lost your mojo!" Shio said. He went to go lean against a big rock. He began to muse on his thoughts. "But I guess if you've been sealed to a tree for fifty years, that sort of thing happens. I mean, you don't drink as much, you're sex drive has dropped below sea level!"  
  
Inu Yasha groaned in frustration.  
  
"No, it has!" Shio said. "I mean, if you're going to practically live with a girl, know her inside and out, see her skylark, and not even TRY to make a move on her!? That's pretty sad!"  
  
Inu Yasha sat there and didn't move or speak, but Shio knew he was listening. "I know it sounds crazy, but she must have 'needs', too. If they go unfulfilled, she might just go looking for someone else who can."  
  
Inu Yasha winced. Shio smacked the water at him, making him jump and turn around.  
  
Shio glared at him and said, "Two choices, be jealous, or make your friends jealous." Shio looked at his fingers. "We've been in here too long, I'm starting to wrinkle!"  
  
Inu Yasha gave him a funny look and Shio started to climb out. "What are you doing?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"I'm going back to camp."  
  
"We're supposed to stay here and wait for Miroku to bring back our clothes."  
  
"Well I got to keep my skin kissably soft!" Shio said. He looked into the water at his reflection and traced his chin bones. "A good complexion is part of the battle." He started to walk back. Inu Yasha held his breath and put his head all the way under to rinse off the last of the shampoo.  
Well Shio was walking through the tall grass, the usual way back when he heard something beautiful. It was like the softest flute he had ever heard. A beautiful feminine voice echoed around the woods singing.  
  
"I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of anything, but yoooouuuu......"  
  
His ears twitched and he stared at the direction it was coming from in awe.  
  
"Your breath on my face your gentle kiss I taste-the truuuuth, I taste the truuuuth....."  
  
Without thinking, he started walking in that direction; almost the opposite direction of camp. He was starting to come out of the woods, but the tall grass stayed. Warm and inviting sunlight started to fade in as the trees faded out.  
  
"You know what I came heeerrreeeee fooorr, so I won't ask fooooorrr mooorrre......"  
  
He moved through the grass, amazingly quiet. It must have been some mythical creature out there! A siren, a phoenix, nothing real could sing that beautifully! He pushed apart some grass and without being seen himself, got a clear view of the source of the singing.  
  
"I wanna be with you...." she sang. Practically floating over a small patch of flowers, stood a human woman. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen besides his sister. With skin as pale and luminous as the moon, and long flowing dark hair, that would have been the night sky, she picked flowers as she sang, putting the prettiest of wild perennials to shame with her radiant beauty. She smiled back over the hill at an old lady and a servant standing in front of a castle watching her.  
  
She continued to pick flowers and sing. Shio didn't understand it! Since he was very young, he knew that woman could be just as corrupt as he could! That's why they all slept with him so easily! He looked at this female in confusion. Her eyes! So compassionate, so youthful! He couldn't find a single trace of sin in them whatsoever!  
  
He stood there skylark watching her through the tall grass, unable to look away. Shio had never felt like this before!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Damn! I put so much emotion into that last part! As you can see, I've done my researching! ~_^ Tell me what you think, K? This is something that will be reflected on later and searched to its fullest depth.  
  
I'm am so in the mood for writing! ^_^ 


	8. Puppy Luv

I think when this story is done, I'll go back and work on my "Inu Sensai!" story. It ALSO has Shio in it. But I think that might be the last time I have him in a story.  
  
Shio: What?! But you love me!!  
  
I know, but you're already in five of my stories and people are starting to get confused! _ I mean heck! You've even shown up in an Inu Onna story! O_o  
  
Sugoi!-Wow!  
  
Chapter 8: Puppy Luv  
  
Kagome handed the clothes to her mama. "Are you sure they won't shrink or anything?"  
  
"Don't worry Kagome!" her mama said with a big smile. "While you're here, why don't you take a shower and get cleaned up yourself?"  
  
The school girl nodded and went up the stairs. By the time she was done in the shower, the clothes would be washed and ready.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------^_^  
  
"Sango, are you sure you don't want to cook?" Miroku asked bringing over a bucket of water.  
  
She frowned at him and asked, "Why do you want me to cook so badly? It's your turn!"  
  
Miroku sighed and sat by the fire. Maybe he should take a leaf from Shio's book. But he never really tried to manipulate anyone except the minds of feudal lords and ladies so they could stay in a house instead of camp. He sat there for a few seconds and said, "Very well Sango, you win."  
  
She looked up in the opposite direction, not really expecting this statement.  
  
"As you request, I will cook. Its just that from what I've seen, you are better at making ramen then lady Kagome."  
  
Sango's eyes widened and she blinked a couple of times. She was too surprised to speak. He liked her cooking!?  
  
"You know, very few woman can be the greatest demon exterminator in Japan as well as the greatest chef."  
  
She blushed and put her cheeks in her hands.  
  
Miroku decided to stop there. Brown nosing just wasn't his style. But he saw an open opportunity to do what he WAS good at!  
  
Sango came out of her happy little world at the familiar hand touching her in a familiar way.  
  
SHWAK!!!  
  
Miroku's head almost spun backward by the blow. It was probably the hardest she had ever hit him. Then to his surprise, she hugged and kissed him! Hmmm, maybe brown nosing was his thing. ^.~  
  
Shippou, who had found Inu Yasha coming back from the bath, walked into the clearing carrying a couple of logs.  
  
"Hey, Shippou! Are they cooking lunch, yet?!" Inu Yasha called from behind him.  
  
Shippou turned around and shouted. "Well, they're cooking, but it ain't ramen!"  
  
Miroku and Sango quickly separated. He went back to making lunch, and she went over to do whatever nameless chore she had to do.  
  
"Inu Yasha, what are you doing back so soon?" Sango asked casually looking down and trying to focus on what she was doing.  
  
Inu Yasha walked in, pretty much wearing nothing but his rosary beads and sat down in his usual sitting position with the dogs crowding around him. "I came back because I thought Shio would be here, where is he?"  
  
"We thought he was with yo-AAAAHHHH?!!?" Sango looked up at him then back down quickly.  
  
This caused Miroku to look up. "Inu Yasha? Why didn't you wait??"  
  
"I just said, I came back because Shio did!" In other words, he didn' t want Kagome to see Shio undressed.  
  
--------------------------------------------(AN: What is wrong with me, huh?)  
  
Kagome finished blowdrying her hair and put it up in a ponytail. She went down stairs and up to her mom who was taking a tape out of the VCR. "Kagome! Tell Inu Yasha to hurry back, Rieki is back on the show!"  
  
Kagome felt kind of sad then, since Inu Yasha would no longer be coming to watch soap operas with her mama. It was actually kind of cute to hear him call her, "Mama."  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" her mama asked looking at her daughter's sad expression. Mothers can figure out almost anything.  
  
"I'm fine." Kagome said. "Is the laundry done?"  
  
"Well," he mom said. "I was putting the load in, and well, you know how Mr. Dryer sometimes gets confused at what kind of load it is?" she sweat dropped. Kagome's mama gave household appliances names and genders. "Well, he thought that those fragil silk suits where in a heavy load so he, uh-"  
  
She brought her over and showed her the ripped up kimonos. HECK! They didn't even LOOK like kimonos anymore!  
  
"Mama!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm a wiz at the needle! I'll get them sewed in no time!" she said positively.  
  
Kagome was shaking her head in disbelief. The mighty fire rat coat, destroyed by a Whirlpool Washing machine! "How long is 'no time'?" she asked.  
  
"Well let's see," her mama said bringing the first aid kit for clothes over. She rubbed the green silk pants leg between her fingers and said, "About a week or so."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
Kagome climbed out of the well with her restocked backpack and a plastic bag. She knew they were going to kill her. "Why me?" she asked herself. T_T  
  
She went to the camp as the sky turned red with the setting sun. She said, "Guys, I have some bad news-" as she walked in. Sango was sitting off somewhere staring at the bark of a tree. Miroku, Shippou, Inu Yasha, and Shio were sitting in a circle, each guy wearing completely nothing unless you count the rosary beads on dog boy's neck and the rosary on Miroku's hand. They had started off just playing Go Fish, but since Shio and Inu Yasha were going to wear nothing, Miroku and Shippou thought, Hey, why not?  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Kagome tossed her back pack at the group and ran like her skirt was on fire! The dogs went running after her, as an excuse to run and play!  
  
When they found her she was sitting under a tree in a fetal position, rocking back and forth, sucking her thumb. She was staring at the ground and when she saw their feet she closed her eyes and started mumbling, "But if ye have bitter envying and strife in your hearts, glory not, and lie not against the truth......"  
  
"What's she saying?" Miroku asked. He and Shippou were dressed but the two dog demons weren't. Kagome's eyes tighted shut and she mumbled, "Please God, grant me the serenity-!"  
  
"Hey, are you going to give us our clothes or go into a seizure?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
Kagome stared nervously at their feet. Maybe if they didn't have their clothes they wouldn't attack her right away. "Well, you see I gave them to my mom to wash. And they were going to be washed, really good you see, but- " then she started to talk like her mom. "Mr. Dryer, kind of, uh-" she gulped. "Ripped them a little."  
  
"So? My kimono gets ripped all the time, it's easy to fix." Inu Yasha said.  
  
Kagome laughed nervously and pointed at him without looking at him. "That's actually what my mother told me! Well she said she would fix it for you!"  
  
"Yeah? And?" Inu Yasha said.  
  
Sure tugged at the neck of her shirt and said. "She said they'll be fixed in a week."  
  
"What?!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
"I'm serious! She's the best we have right now! They were chopped into coleslaw!" Kaogme said quickly.  
  
"That's not good, Kagome." Shio sighed. "As fun as it may sound, and no matter how much you may want it, we can't just go walking all over Japan in our birth suits."  
  
Kagome blushed. "I don't want it! That's why I brought this!" she held out the plastic bag. Inu Yasha took it and Shio pulled a couple of dark suits out.  
  
"What are these?" he asked.  
  
"They are boy's uniforms from my school." She said. "You can wear those until I get your suits back."  
  
So Miroku, Shippou, Kagome and the dogs went back to camp. Where Sango was waiting. The dogs sat around and looked at the two girls who had mindblown looks on their faces.  
  
'I don't get it.' Puppy Kagome said.  
  
'Me either.' Puppy Sango said. 'Humans can be so weird.'  
  
Puppy Miroku came over and the girls growled at him warningly. He stopped and tilted his head to the side.  
  
'We're talking now!' Puppy Kagome growled.  
  
'Stay away!' Sango puppy said.  
  
He didn't want to fight so he laid down and exposed his stomach.  
  
They growled at him to go away, so he went over at sat with Shippou and Sango next to Kagome.  
  
"Ah-TIEU!" Kagome sneezed.  
  
"Squeaky sneeze!" Sango said.  
  
Kagome wined and said, "It still doesn't work!!"  
  
"We can find another idea, right?" Sango asked.  
  
"I hope so." Kagome said.  
  
Inu Yasha and Shio came over dressed as future highschool guys. Inu Yasha sweatdropped and said. "I don't like it."  
  
Shio was looking at it too. "Me either. It's not revealing in anyway!"  
  
(AN: You know what?! That's how most schools with stupid uniforms like that are!! They give boys the best deal always!!! If it's a uniform school. They'll usually give them suits that have long pants and long sleeve shirts, that are kind of attractive sometimes. And they give girls the outfits with incredibly short skirts!! And do you know why?!!? So that when the girl is walking past them. One of those sick men teachers can drop something like money, and when she bends down to pick it up, he can look up her skirt!!!!  
  
Then when there is regular dress code, guys are aloud to take their shirts off in gym, but girls can't wear anything that reveals their shoulders in anyway! They say, "Because it's a sex symbol." Well isn't a guy's chest a sex symbol?!!?!............. Sorry for going off topic.)  
  
Shio opened the front of the shirt so that his chest was exposed and sighed happily. "Well that's a little bit better." He said.  
  
Inu Yasha, Shio, Shippou, and the puppies sat on the other side of the clearing. Kagome sat trying to do her homework. Every once in a while she would glance over at them. Miroku and Sango noticed it after a few seconds. They looked over at the other group where the demons were. Inu Yasha glanced over for a split second almost sadly then went back to his meditating.  
  
They looked at Shio who was sitting there smiling with a far off look in his eyes. It was weird! Oo  
  
"Shio?" Sango asked.  
  
"Huh?" he asked glancing over. The look on his face didn't have it's normal mischievous tint.  
  
They gawked, completely speechless.  
  
Then Miroku found his tongue and gasped, "Shio! You have the look of Buddha in your eyes!!"  
  
"What?" Shio asked.  
  
The two humans abandoned Kagome to go get a closer look.  
  
"Wow, look at that face!" Sango said.  
  
Shio smiled and said nothing. That was also amazing because he had the chance of saying, 'Yes, I do have a nice face. I like getting complements from beautiful women.' Then he probably would have winked.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened, "I've seen this look before! Not on him, but on Inu Yasha and Kouga many times!"  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Could it be???" Miroku said. "Shio, are you IN LOVE??!?"  
  
Shio smiled proudly.  
  
"Sugoi!" Sango said.  
  
Kagome came over, not caring about the allergy. "For real Shio!" she was another one of those matchmaker girls obsessed with the idea of love. She coughed then asked, "What's her name?!"  
  
He sat there smiling with his chin resting on a fist. "I don't know."  
  
She face faulted. "What is she like?"  
  
"She's beautiful beyond comprehension." Shio said. "As pure and breathtaking as an angel. She is a real angel on Earth, a human princess with a voice that makes the birds green with envy and so bright and beautiful the sun sets turning red with shame."  
  
Sango and Kagome's eyes became starry and emotional. "That's so beautiful!" Kagome said in awe.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at the girls confused. "I don't get it."  
  
Kagome turned on him. "Inu Yasha! Shio's in love! Big time!! Can't you say something encouraging?!"  
  
Inu Yasha shrugged and asked, "Did she have a shikon shard or something? Did you get her in bed?"  
  
Kagome was outraged. "INU YASHA!! OSUWARI!!"  
  
WHAM!!  
  
"No, I haven't." Shio said with an unwavering smile. "I just don't feel the need to."  
  
"You don't?" Miroku said. Now he was confused.  
  
Shio smiled upward starry eyed. "Just listening to the sound of her voice is better then the greatest coitus I've ever had."  
  
"That's so romantic!" ^_^ Kagome cried.  
  
Everyone but Shio gave her a funny look.  
  
"Well, it's romantic by his standards." She said. "What did she say when you told her you liked her?"  
  
"What? Tell her?!" he looked at her as if she had suggested something totally outlandish.  
  
"You didn't tell her?" Shippou asked.  
  
"I can't tell her!" Shio said.  
  
Everyone even Inu Yasha looked at him surprised.  
  
"Shio? SHY?!?!" Sango said.  
  
"Nooooo, not shy." He said calmly. He smiled almost sadly. "It just wouldn't be right. We could never be together."  
  
"Why?" Inu Yasha asked. He started thinking Shio was saying this just because the princess was a human.  
  
"I don't deserve her!" Shio said plainly. His eyes sparkled with a deep sadness that wouldn't surface. He continued to smile and say, "She's so beautiful, and pure, she's probably even more virgin then the Meat." Meat was his nickname for Shippou.  
  
(AN: Well that sounded kind of weird.)  
  
"I'm so-" he paused for a word to describe his way of life. "-Me."  
  
Kagome looked like she was going to cry.  
  
Shio's eyes were shadowed by his hair. He smiled and said in a low voice, "I wouldn't want to corrupt something as untainted as her. So it's best that I never speak to her or let her see me." He put his hand through his hair looking to see if Suyoga was there, but she wasn't. He sighed thinking about the princess and thought. 'I might be able to seduce anyone I want, but that doesn't mean I will.'  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Aw, kinda sad. ;_;  
  
Don't you feel sorry for him? 


	9. Kitsune See, Foxy Doggy Do

Yeah, that Adult Swim thinks it's pretty clever doesn't it? How does it expect to get good ratings if it keeps switching the Inu Yasha show to worse and worse times? Now it's on at 1:00am?? Crimany!  
  
BTW, at least half of this chapter is told in Shippou's 3rd person POV  
Chapter 9: Kitsune See, Foxy Doggy Do  
  
(Translation: Dog Fox Teacher!)  
  
Shippou was just crashing with the dogs. Apparently, everyone was supposed to be on the shard hunt, but since Kagome had the flu, or allergy, or whatever it was, all of the adults were going to try and figure out how to cure her. Puppy Shippou was curled up next to the Kagome puppy. The heat was unbearable! It was so hot, even the dogs laid around panting and sweating.  
  
Shippou looked over and saw Inu Yasha sitting in a tree with Shio, while the humans were on the ground at least ten feet away. Shippou told the dogs, "I'll be right back." Then went and hopped onto the tree branch that Inu Yasha was on.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Shippou looked up at the stupid hanyo. He had his sleeves rolled back and sweat dripped down his forehead. This particular adult looked the most troubled.  
  
"What, Shippou?!" Inu Yasha growled. Of course, Shippou had noticed that the heat made the guy grumpier. Actually, the cold made him grumpier too.......and the spring.......and the fall.......actually, Inu Yasha was a year round jerk! He didn't even take holidays off!  
  
"What do you want?!" he asked even more grumpier then before.  
  
"Inu Yasha, what is al-ler-gic?" Shippou asked. Which was a perfectly normal question but the hanyo dog was too mean to realize that and said, "Not the brightest star in the sky there, Dumbo."  
  
Shippou looked up at the sky. He didn't see any stars. WAIT A MINUTE?! "Did you just call me dumbo?!"  
  
Inu Yasha kicked him off the branch, which was also mean. Oh well, an eye for an eye.  
  
"KAGOME!!" Shippou whined in the most pathetic voice he could make.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome said. "Osuwari!!"  
  
WHAM!!  
  
Inu Yasha landed right next to Shippou on the ground. Then in his grumpy summer heat rage, grabbed the cute cuddly kit by the head and pushed in into the dirt. "Who do you think you are?!" he hissed at him.  
  
"I just asked you a question, Baka!!" Shippou shouted at him. "All I wanted to know was what aller-gic means, and why does Kagome have one?"  
  
Inu Yasha got up and walked away from him. "Don't bother me."  
  
Shippou growled at him and was planning to bite the guy's ears right off of his fat and meaty head when he heard something land on the ground behind him. He turned to look and Shio sat on one knee, looking down at him. The fox/dog said, "Allergic, is when a person reacts a certain way to a certain thing."  
  
"You mean like when Kagome says 'sit' so many times Inu Yasha gets a bloody nose?" Shippou asked.  
  
Shio smiled and thought about that. It had happened a couple of days ago after he told them all about the princess. Shioppou could tell that Shio was holding an interesting secret, because he made this interested smile and his eyes twinkled with a foreign light. "Well, that's different, and I'll tell you why later. In this case, Kagome is "allergic" to dogs. Get it? It means she can't be around them, or else she'll have trouble breathing." He wiped some sweat off of his forehead. "Actually, it could be very dangerous in heat like this, not being able to breathe that is."  
  
Shio stood up and said, "Hey? You're a kitsune aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah!" Shippou said. Shio was now his new best friend! He was one of the first people to be able to figure out that Shippou was a fox and not a tanuki. Plus he just proved to be more patient then Inu Yasha!  
  
Shio looked down at the large and admiring look on Shippou's face and looked confused. "Uh, what?"  
  
"You're so cool!" Shippou said. The kid looked like Souta when he was with Inu Yasha.  
  
Shio smiled, with a love for compliments. "Thanks, Meat! You're a good kit yourself!"  
  
Shippou hopped up and down a little and said, "I wanna be like YOU!!"  
  
Well, Shio had never been told THAT before! ^^ "Alright, cool!" he shook Shippou's hand. "Pimpmaster Aka Shio, of the Top Dogs." He said as if introducing himself for the first time.  
  
"Shippou, of the Kagome Team!" Shippou replied.  
  
Shio smiled then Shippou asked, "So why DID Inu Yasha get that nose bleed?"  
  
Shio smiled that mysterious yet mischievous little smile again. How could he say it? Inu Yasha at ground level. Kagome above him. Short skirt. Bird's eye view. So hot in Herre!  
  
"Well," Shio said. "Let's just say that a certain school girl, isn't as 'well prepared' as we think she is." He smiled and started to walk off. Shippou was still confused, but he went skipping after him anyway.  
  
"Where are you going?" Shippou asked.  
  
"I'm going to go see the princess, I don't even know her name yet!" He said. He continued to walk toward the conveniently close castle. When he got there he hopped into a tree and looked down at the people below. There was an old woman sitting with some priest talking and laughing. But just yonder of them, was the princess, in all of her beauty and purity. She sat by the water brushing her hair and looking down into the water.  
  
Shio leaned forward. What was that expression on her face? She looked down at her reflection sadly, like she was thinking about some deep trouble that disturbed her. She really looked sad, and as Shio saw it, lonely.  
  
'Don't be sad, princess!' Shio thought. 'Your admirer Shio is here!' but he wouldn't jump down, not for all of the Ming in China! Then he saw something move out of the corner of his eye and turned his attention toward it. Something small was moving through the tall grass over toward his princess. Then he realized what it was and his heart stopped pumping.  
  
The princess heard the movement behind her and turned her head to see Shippou standing next to her. She just stared at him for a few seconds. Shippou smiled his cute little kitsune grin up at her and said, "Hi! My name is Shippou!"  
  
She smiled back in a kind way and said, "Hello, Shippou! And my name is Shoppai!"  
  
Shio's head spun and for a split second forgot about the danger of being found out. The name echoed in his mind like it was the greatest thing since oxygen had been invented. 'Shoppai, Shoppai, Shoppai!'  
  
The princess glanced over at the old woman and the priest who were deep in conversation. Then she looked back at Shippou. "I don't think you should be around here." She said in a warning, yet still sweet tone of voice.  
  
"Oh, okay. I just came over to say hi." Shippou said and grinned cutely.  
  
She smiled back and patted him on the head. "You're cute!" she said. She pushed the hair off of his forehead and kissed it. Shippou smiled and went scampering off into the tall grass. He went in about thirty steps when he saw Shio. Shippou was confused at the expression on his face. He was about as green as his kimono! And he didn't have the most passionate of faces on at that moment.  
  
Shio smiled hoping he would live up to his 'lover not a fighter' mantra. "Uh-hi, Shio!" he smiled a toothy grin.  
  
Shio tried to calm himself down. A sex god wouldn't lose his cool like that. Then he remembered that he was going to teach Shippou. Of course, the only way to keep the freakishly cute kid away from his woman, was to help him find his own woman. Shippou was relieved to see that Shio was starting to lose his steam.  
  
"So now what do we do?" Shippou asked.  
  
Shio smiled again, and Shippou felt safe.  
  
"Well, Meat," Shio said standing up and putting his hands on his hips. "Follow me, and I will show you what you need to know about being a sex god."  
  
Shippou wasn't sure what he was talking about, but Shio was his new honorable sensei, so he followed him like the faithful student that he was.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"OSWARI!!!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
(AN: Don't you just LOVE onomatopoeias?)  
  
Kagome snorted back all of the crap that congested her, and blushed because afterwards felt very un-feminine. "You baka!" she shouted at Inu Yasha. "What did I say about staying away from me!!?"  
  
Sango, who was sitting next to Miroku scratched her head and said, "Gee, houshi-sama, this sounds like one of our fights!"  
  
He shook his head and said, "It's like déjà vu!"  
  
Then Kagome looked around. "Hey! Where did Shippou and Shio go?"  
  
Inu Yasha realized that it he had been feeling less annoyed for a while. And the atmosphere of pervertedness had decreased substantially.  
  
Miroku jingled his staff to get their attention and said, "They left together a little while ago."  
  
Kagome gasped like she had just heard Shippou was being held hostage by Naraku. "OH MY GOD!!"  
  
Inu Yasha got up and bopped Miroku on the head. "Fool!! Why didn't you tell us earlier!?!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Miroku looked around innocently, or as innocently as he could. "What's wrong with Shippou spending time with Shio?"  
  
"........"  
  
"Ohhhhhhh," Miroku said in realization.  
  
"We'd better find them before Shippou loses any brain cells!" Sango said.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Love?" Shippou looked up at him.  
  
"That's right." Shio said smiling. Shippou sat on a rock looking up at the pacing adult, who was trying to teach him the 'fine art of hunting, battling, taming, and capturing the heart of a woman.'  
  
"Tell me what you think love is." Shio stopped pacing and looked down at him.  
  
Shippou sat thinking. (AN: He looks so cute when he's thinking! ^^)  
  
"I think love is......" he started. What complicated mishmash did he have to look at as an example? A grabby, touchy monk and the exterminator woman, who liked his charm, but not his personality; a wannabe playboy dog demon and the love triangle he put poor, innocent Kagome through, and for some reason it was OKAY for him to do this! But there was Shio and his princess, and Shippou's old parents......  
  
"I think love is, when some people start acting all giggly and light headed, and start acting out of character.  
  
Shio face faulted to the side. Oh what that poor fox child had been exposed to! (AN: Lord have mercy on his poor and badly educated mind!)  
  
Shio got up and said, "Well, not exactly. Love is probably the single most complicated idea in the universe. There are 3 types of love-make that 5."  
  
Shippou didn't need to be told it was complicated. That statement had bounced off of his forehead and back into the tall grass they were in before.  
  
"The first one is "like."" Shio said. "That is what is between you and Kagome. Have you ever heard the term, 'love you but not in love with you?'"  
  
Shippou shook his head.  
  
"Well thankfully, neither have I." Shio said in a sex god, proud kind of way. And Shippou couldn't understand it, as it was sort of an inside joke. "That's the kind of love you have with your parents and friends."  
  
Shippou nodded.  
  
Shio went on, "Love number two!" he held up that amount of fingers. "Lust! That's basically a relationship based on physical love alone."  
  
Shippou thought of that, "Physical love? You mean like kissing?"  
  
Shio looked down at him for a few seconds in silence then folded his arms and said, "Sort of. It's the kind of love that Priestman expresses." (AN: And if you can't figure out who Priestman is, it's Miroku.)  
  
Shippou, kind of understood so he just nodded. "Have you ever had lust?"  
  
"No." Shio said plainly. "I have had something else, but I'll get to that in a moment. The next one is platonic love. That's when two people are in love, but there is no desire for physical love." Shio smiled proudly and said. "Kind of like the relationship between Inu Yasha and Kagome."  
  
Shippou nodded in acknowledgement. "Is that what it is? I thought that it just ment Kagome wouldn't put out for that jerk!"  
  
Shio gave Shippou a shocked look. That kid knew more about love then he thought! He was also surprised because Shio didn't know about that kind of thing until he was a little bit older. He could still remember the day his sister sent himself and Inu Yasha into town to get their sex talk.......  
  
"Anyway," Shio said, trying not to go off topic. "The princess and I are also like that. We don't need sex to be in love!" he smiled and went starry eyed.  
  
(AN: I said, trying NOT to go off topic!)  
  
"Okay, okay, then the next one is artificial love." Shio said. "Actually, it isn't even love at all, but for some reason it's stored with the other categories. That's when a person shows an extreme amount of love, physical or otherwise, but there is no feeling of love at all. An example being what I used to do all of the time." He looked away from the kitsune cub smiling. Fun yet guilty memories.  
  
But Shippou didn't understand either ways. Shio was acting really weird to him. He wondered if he was going to act like this when he grew up. Then he looked back up at Shio who had recovered. Shippou asked, "What's the last one?"  
  
Shio looked a little bit disturbed and said, "Love triangles." He shuddered. "Nasty thing to get into really! The bad thing is, they don't just stop at triangles, they can be pentagrams, hexagrams, numerous people all in love with different people." He shook his head. "It's complicated, okay?"  
  
Shippou thought about it and said, "Is it the same as Inu Yasha liking both Kikyo and Kagome?"  
  
"Yes!" Shio said. "You are really getting this, Meat!"  
  
"Actually." Shippou sweat dropped. "I'm as confused as a headless guy a hat store."  
  
"Don't worry about it!" Shio said. "I barely understand it myself. I'll just show you some of the basics and you'll be all set."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Well the rest of the group was searching frantically, hoping they would get there in time to protect Shippou's virgin mind.  
  
"There he is! I see him!" Sango pointed over at Shio, who was leaning against a tree watching something. Inu Yasha was about to jump him, but Kagome got there first. She grabbed Shio by the front of his shirt and started to wring him. "Where's Shippou, you sicko!!?"  
  
Shio smiled at her and said, "Frisky, are we?"  
  
She let go, which was his goal. He smiled at all of their assuming glares and said, "Don't worry, he's right over there." He pointed at what he was watching.  
  
There was a little demon cat girl, a little demon bunny girl, a little demon fox girl, two little human girls, and Shippou, all playing leap frog.  
  
They were all laughing and having fun. "Okay! My turn!" Shippou said. He hopped over each little girl.  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped. Shio smiled, "Teaching is in my blood." He said proudly. Though it was a bad thing to say. He looked to his left, "Kagome? What are you doing with that bow and arrow?.....................Ah, crap! NOT AGAIN!!!" he ran off, Kagome chasing him with a bow and arrow, and Inu Yasha running behind her, he was going to save Shio from being purified, then he was going to break the kit's nose. Miroku went running after them, wanting to become Shio's next student. Sango went after him, to stop him of course.  
  
Shippou looked back at them from his frog-like sitting position and said, "What's wrong with me having friends that are girls? Grown-ups are weird."  
  
ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC123  
  
^_^ Cute little chapter there.  
  
I just read this story by my home girl, moomoo-chan. It's called "Speechless." Kagome is a mute, and Kagome's mama gets Inu Yasha to kind of be a friend for her. (Or a boyfriend. ^_~) And anyway, it's really cute. I think it's actually one of the most interesting stories I've seen on here. Read if you like cute, and humorous romances.  
  
The next ad is for me kinda, ^_^ ;;;;. Yeah, I made this story called Sesshomaru a feudal fluffy tail, and it is soo hilarious! ^_^ It's inspired by the "Secret Diary of Legolas", so go read that story if you love humorous paradies-and Sesshomaru! ^_~ 


	10. Inukun: A Feudal Puppytail

WOOOHOOOO!!! I have successfully drawn a picture of Shio! YEAH!! And let me tell you, he is HOT as hell! ^_^V  
  
Shio: As if there were any doubt! ^_~  
  
Description: Well, there isn't any color-yet. But he's in a cool sitting position, (I might make one where he's in his sex symbol standing pose.) Well, he's sitting with one knee bent, the other leg straight, and he's giving all who gaze upon him his sexy smile. ^_^ He's like a cross between Kurama and Sesshomaru. ^_____^ *****  
  
Now all I need is a websight to put it on! Does anyone know where I can get a website that doesn't ask for a credit card number?  
  
Chapter 10: Inu-kun: A Feudal Puppytail  
  
"Alright! A hot spring!" Kagome said.  
  
The travelers had stumbled upon a nearby hot spring and decided to take turns. Inu-kun had started to follow Kagome, but a certain hanyo counterpart had lifted the pup by the scruff of his neck.  
  
"I don't think so, pal!" Inu Yasha said. He tied a rope around the pups neck as a leash/choker chain. Then he put the end of the rope against a tree and drove an arrow into the fibers to hold it there.  
  
He went back over to where the other guys were sitting and he heard Inu-kun bark, 'Hrrrr! Rar Arf ruff grrr!!'  
  
"What?! I ain't jealous that you could go if you want to!!" Inu Yasha shouted back. "Besides! You can't go if you want, because you are held by that arrow!"  
  
Inu-kun growled at him and tried to bite the rope in half. But to no avail. He finally laid down and waited for someone to come along and help him.  
  
As he was about to go to sleep he heard the crunching of grass. His ears twitched and he opened his eyes to see the Kagome puppy.  
  
'What happened to you?' she asked.  
  
'Inu Yasha just pinned me to this tree.' The puppy said.  
  
She came over and looked at the chewed up rope. 'Need help?'  
  
'Sure.' He said. He tried tugging the rope while chewing on it, and she tried biting the rope.  
  
They finally stopped after a few minutes and the Kagome puppy said, 'It's no use!'  
  
Then Inu-kun got an idea. 'Hey! Can you pull that arrow out?'  
  
She looked over at the arrow that was sort of high, and well driven into the tree. 'I'll try.'  
  
She jumped up and down till she could catch it in her teeth, and when she did, she let her weight pull it out. 'Let's go!' she said. And they ran off together.  
  
The puppy Shio was jumping around trying to bite the fire flies that where hovering around a field of flowers, 'ARF! Come here you little buggers!! ARF! Almost got'cha that time! HRRR!!'  
  
Then he saw two lightening bugs sitting on a rock and he stood over them. 'Look at you two stupid lightening bugs! You're stupid little lightening bugs, you are! I think I'm going to eat'cha now!'  
  
The Inu-kun and Kagome puppies went trotting through the forest, having just stolen the bag of dog biscuits from Kagome's back pack.  
  
'KAGOMEEE!!!!!!!' they heard the pup scream.  
  
The Shippou puppy came running through the forest being chased by the lightening bugs. He hid behind the Kagome puppy and Inu-kun stood in front of both of them. He barked at the fireflies and they flew off in some other random direction.  
  
'Yay!' Puppy Shippou said. Then he saw the bag. 'Dog Biscuits!' he tried to bite the bag, but Inu-kun picked it up in his teeth and pulled it out of the pup's reach.  
  
'Get a life, Shippou! They're mine!' he said and sat down to try and tear it open.  
  
The Kagome puppy picked up the end of the rope that was still tied around Inu-kun's neck, and pulled it. 'Sit, boy!' she said.  
  
Inu-kun was yanked away from the dog biscuits. Shippou laughed at him, which only caused the albino puppy to bite his tail. The Kagome puppy picked up the bag in her teeth and said, 'We should share these with the others.'  
  
Inu-kun snorted in a puppy-like "Feh." Then he said, 'Alright, but if we don't find them then it's their lose!'  
  
The Miroku puppy was walking with three poodles telling them about the time he got into a fight with a rooster. 'Yeah, that was a pretty bad bird. But what can I say? I was badder.'  
  
'Wow Miroku, you're so brave!' the black poodle said.  
  
'He makes me drool! I could just lick him all over!' the white poodle said. The Miroku puppy made a noise that sounded like a dog's laughter. Then he looked over and saw Puppy Sango looking over at him. Puppy Sango was VERY protective of her brother so she went over at snapped at the poodles to get lost.  
  
'Awww, Sango!' Puppy Miroku said. 'It's spring! Why won't you let me take advantage of the situation?'  
  
'I'm sure that's not the only thing you'll take advantage of!' she growled.  
  
'Sango!' Puppy Kagome called. Puppy Miroku and Sango turned to see the other parody pups coming toward them.  
  
They all walked around greeting each other then sat in a circle with the dog treats. 'Alright! Dog treats!' Shippou puppy said. 'I love dog treats!'  
  
Inu-kun sniffed and said, 'Shippou, you love all foods.'  
  
Then all of a sudden they heard a howl in the forest.  
  
'Whats that?!' Puppy Shippou hid behind Puppy Kagome again. Inu-kun sniffed the air and winced at the horrible smell that hit his wet black nose. "Ew! It smells like a wolf!'  
  
As if on cue, a brown wolf stepped out of the bushes. 'You guys have food!' he said. 'I want it!' two other wolves, one with a patch on its head, and one with spiked hair came out behind him.  
  
'Who the hell are you?!' Inu-kun asked him.  
  
'I'm Kouga the alpha wolf!' he said. 'Now give me your food! Unless you'd rather fight for it!!' then he looked over Inu-kun and saw something that to him, looked better then any food.  
  
The wolf walked up to the Kagome puppy. 'And who is this fine bitch?' he asked.  
  
Well like Sango, Inu-kun was VERY protective of his sister.  
  
He walked over and placed himself between the two. "She's MY sister! So stay OUT of MY territory!'  
  
'Yeah, well I challenge you to a fight for this territory!' Kouga brown wolf said stepping over. He loomed over Inu-kun and growled in his tall, wild, wolfieness. But Inu-kun didn't back off, he growled back in his cute, fuzzy, puppieness. Then Kouga jumped him right away and they got into a dog fight. Shippou ran and jumped in because it was an excuse to play!  
  
'Oh boy!' Puppy Miroku said and jumped in. 'Dog pile!'  
  
Puppy Sango got into the fight, because everyone else was getting into it. Puppy Kagome laid on her stomach and covered her nose with her paws. In all of that fuss, the dog biscuits were left unwatched.  
  
Then all of a sudden, Inu-kun stopped fighting, 'Hey!' his stopping caused everyone else to stop. They all looked over at the monkey that was standing next to the dog biscuits. It stared at them for a few seconds, then grabbed the bag and leapt into a tree. All of the dogs forgot about fighting. They ran and jumped around the base of the tree, barking madly at the primate.  
  
'You jerk! Give us back our dog biscuits!' Inu-kun said.  
  
'Nope. This food is too good for the likes of you.' The monkey said. It opened the bag and started eating the biscuits in front of them all.  
  
Just then a big white dog entered, followed by a little black kitten and a toad. Puppy Miroku looked over at them. 'Who are they?' he asked.  
  
The cute little black kitten smiled and purred. 'Sesshomaru-sama, why are we here?' she asked.  
  
The big white dog looked up at the monkey then barked loudly. It surprised the moneky and made him fall out of the tree with the dog biscuits.  
  
'Yay!' Shippou puppy said and snatched the dog biscuits.  
  
The monkey sat up to find the dogs and wolves growling at them. It leapt back into the tree and said, 'I'll be back, and you'll regret it!' it went leaping off into the trees. Thankfully, he didn't eat all of the dog treats. They gave some dog treats to the big white dog, then Inu-kun gave some to the wolf to make him leave. Then they sat around the bag about to divide them up.  
  
'Alright! Let's get them divided!' the Kagome puppy said.  
  
'Why can't I divide them?' Inu-kun asked.  
  
'Or me?' Shippou puppy asked.  
  
'I think I should, since I spend so much time around the human Kagome when she does her math homework.' Sango puppy said.  
  
'Well, I'm the biggest, so I think I should divide them up.' Miroku puppy said. 'How does THAT prove anything?!' Inu-kun asked.  
  
Human Kagome came walking over and plucked the bag of dog treats out of their circle. "Oh! I was looking for these!" she said casually and walked back to camp.  
  
The puppies watched her leave in disbelief.  
  
'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!'  
  
-----------------------  
  
^_^ Gotta love the parody pups. Was this too corny? Have any questions? Comments? Problems? Monkeys? Reviews are always aloud. 


	11. A Dirty Doggy

This might get goofy! I'm eating M&Ms and listening to Pink. Yeah, and I finally changed the email address on my bio! ^_^V Go me! And in my bio, I am gradually putting in information about the characters I create. So go read that when you have nothn' better to do, K? ^_^  
  
Be happy now peeps! I have drawn Shio! Full color and all! ^_^ That's right, I've got him standing and everything, it's a new picture of course. From his shins up. And he's standing with his hands on his belt and this suggestive mischievous smile on his face. And there is also a reason for him being dressed the way he is. If you want a picture of him, give me your email address. (I haven't even scanned him yet though, isn't that sad?)  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 11: A Dirty Doggy  
  
-  
  
Myoga was sitting on a rock, drinking tea. Inu Yasha and his friends had gotten into another battle, and the flea had found a nice, safe little spot conveniently located about a hundred or two so feet away from the fight. He poured himself another cup of tea and savored the herbal smell.  
  
"MYOGA!!"  
  
The hot water went flying at the sound of the old woman voice. He turned around to see a certain angry fiancé standing just over yonder.  
  
"Su-Suyoga?!" he choaked. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I'm here to bring you home!!" She pointed at him. "You are going to marry me and behave yourself if I have to force you!"  
  
Myoga made a scared sound and started to hop for his life.  
  
"Wait! Myoga!" Suyoga went chasing after him. "Get back here you good for nothing two-timer!!"  
  
-----------  
  
Shio sat in the tree above the princess, she sat under the tree reciting poetry to the old woman in the priest. He listened to her words with all of his heart, and the world disappeared as she spoke.  
  
To him, her poetry voice was as lovely as her singing voice. While she read, nothing else existed. It was just him, her, and her poetry voice.  
  
He had found out many things by watching her. One, that she was princess Kiono Shoppai and she was fifteen years old. The old woman was her mother, and the priest was a close friend. He never saw Shoppai's father, if he were alive. And she enjoyed the finner things in life. Whether it was playing the harpsichord, imprinting flowers, or resighting poetry, she did it all so fine and delicately. He enjoyed watching her, though it made him hurt on the inside later on.  
  
She finished the last verse of her poem. The old woman and the priest clapped. Then the priest started to walk toward the castle and the old woman stood up and said, "Come now, Shoppai. It's time for your calligraphy writing."  
  
"Yes, mother." Shoppai answered and bowed politely. She started to gather her books as her mother walked away. Then a group of pretty women, (yet not as pretty as Shoppai), came running over to the princess.  
  
"Shoppai! Shoppai!" they called to her.  
  
"Huh? What's wrong?" she asked them.  
  
Shio looked at these girls questioningly. They looked so familiar. Had he seen them before? He thought for a few seconds until the answer hit him. His eyes grew wide and he sweatdropped. 'Oh-shit.'  
  
"Did you miss us?" one of the girls asked.  
  
Shoppai smiled and said, "Oh, right! You were visiting the neighboring village."  
  
Shio started praying. 'Please, don't say anything, please don't say anything, please, oh PLEASE don't speak a word!'  
  
"That's right!" one of the girls giggled and blushed. "And you won't believe what we did there!"  
  
'KUSO!!! NO!'  
  
"Oh? What did you do?" Shoppai asked.  
  
The third girl who hadn't spoken yet went starry eyed and blushed like the other two girls. "We were out hoeing the fields late at night, when this really handsome boy came up to us!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah! He said for us to call him, 'Pimpmaster Shio!'"  
  
Shio leapt out of the tree and ran so fast that they never even knew he was there. He didn't want to hear anymore. He had corrupted the princess without even meeting her!  
  
-------------  
  
Kagome sat down with with Miroku and Sango reading the article on her computer. (BTW: This is NOT the internet she is reading.)  
  
Inu Yasha, who was sitting on the other side of camp, groaned irritably. All of this separation from Kagome had made him a very grumpy guy. "Tell me again, this 'computer' thing is supposed to help us, right?"  
  
"Oh shut up, Inu Yasha! It's the only thing we have that can help now, okay?" Kagome said. She heard him give a 'feh' and say nothing more.  
  
"Well, this is the last page." Kagome scrolled down the screen and read the article before reading it out loud. Her face went pale and she put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
She gulped and read it, "If no other method works, it may be suggested to get rid of the dog completely. Consider other pets such as turtles, fish, or snakes."  
  
Inu Yasha growled and stood up. "That's a load of crap!" he said.  
  
She looked up at him sadly. He just glared and said, "What kind of shithead wrote that 'article' thing anyway?! If it's going to be stupid like that, then you probably aren't even allergic to me at all!" he walked over and she sneezed loudly.  
  
"Squeaky sneeze!" Shippou said, causing Inu Yasha to kick him. Then he looked at everyone, including the parody puppies and said, "It's wrong, okay?! I'm not going to leave, there is another way to solve this!"  
  
"What then?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inu Yasha stood there in silence. Then jumped up into the leaves of a tree, this was body language meaning he didn't know, but he would be willing to camp there for the night if they didn't try to contradict him.  
  
So he went to sleep in that tree and had a horrible dream. He dreampt that Kagome was in danger, and when he went to save her, the minute he pulled her away from the danger, she started coughing violently, sneezing and sweating, then she died right there in his arms. He woke up quick then jumped down to go check and see if she was alive.  
  
He kneeled next to her sleeping bag. Yep, she was awake. He spaced out watching the steady rise and fall of her chest. When he realized WHERE his eyes were, he looked at her face quickly. He spaced out again staring at her face. She was so pretty, why hadn't they gotten closer after Mike left? (AN: Because the writer felt like starting from the beginning, baby! ^_~)  
  
Suddenly, he heard a sound to his left. He looked out into the woods. It was only a squirrel that jumped on a weak branch, nothing more. But it was enough to wake Kagome up. Her eyes opened slightly. The first thing she saw was Inu Yasha looking off into the forest. Her eyes widened in furry and shock. What was he doing watching her sleep!? That pervert!!  
  
Kagome quickly closed her eyes when he looked back at her. She tried not to look freaked out. He had to be punished somehow. She sat there thinking, trying not to look distressed. She knew he hadn't left yet, because she sort of felt his presence next to her. (AN: Psychic! You don't even need priestess powers to get those feelings! ^_^)  
  
Then Kagome got an idea, and boy was it good! She might laugh at herself later for doing this. She smiled in her pretend sleep and giggled.  
  
Inu Yasha frowned. What was so funny?  
  
Her chest rose a little and she took a deep breath. "Oh, yeah." She said drowsily. She started a slow rocking motion and made sounds of pleasure. Obviously, she had been spending to much time around Shio! ^__^  
  
Inu Yasha, being the guy that he was, had been blessed with the dirty mind that all men have. He leaned back a little and stared at her wide eyed.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes!" Kagome said a little bit louder. She giggled again and moaned a little in her pretend dream.  
  
Inu Yasha looked around nervously. This was a little hard to take. Then he wondered something. "Wait a minute," he frowned at her and whispered. "Who is on the other side of this dream?" It was probably that stupid Hoho guy! Hojo? Hoho, he dunno! Or probably that whimpy wolf Kouga! She's was always so nice to him! She never tried to shove that guy' face into the mud with rosary before!  
  
"NAUGHTY!!" Kagome all of a sudden screeched and threw her head to the side. Inu Yasha sweatdropped and winced. He stared at her like she had just done the unspeakable.  
  
She threw her head from side to side as she screeched. "NAUGHTY, NAUGHTY DOGGY!! GO TO MY ROOM!!"  
  
He gulped. Did she say DOGGY?! His face was probably as red as his kimono. As she continued to screech the unspeakable, he looked around at the others. With all of that yelling, he was surprised they hadn't woken up all ready.  
  
"INU YASHA!!" her rocking motion grew faster. He tugged at the neck of his kimono and tried to shake her awake. Not that hearing her scream out his name like that didn't send deep shivers up his spine, but she was getting a little too loud for comfort. "Uh, Kagome?" he said.  
  
Then all of a sudden she grabbed him around the waist and pulled him in with her. He screamed and she screamed with laughter as they rolled around on her sleeping bag. Then they stopped rolling with Inu Yasha on top of her staring right into her eyes with a freaked out expression on his face. Kagome smiled and said, "That's what'cha get you stalker!"  
  
"Stalker?!" he growled at her.  
  
"That's right! You're the one watching me sleep!" she said.  
  
All of a sudden in Sango's sleep she groped the ground for a rock then tossed it at a tree, "Get away from me you pervert." She said.  
  
Miroku rolled over in his sleep and said, "I swear, Sango! It wasn't me!"  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome sweatdropped. Then Kagome hugged him and said playfully, "Come on! Ya' know you like me!"  
  
"Ahem."  
  
They both froze and looked up at Shio. He stood there with an arm full of firewood. But the interested smile on his face was what freaked them out.  
  
"Shio!" Inu Yasha shouted. His cheeks turned bright red.  
  
"Sorry, I'll leave you alone." Was all the kitsune said. He winked, turned around, and started walking away.  
  
Inu Yasha jumped up and shouted. "Get back here Shio! It's not what you think!" then he felt a someone's arms wrap around him. He sweatdropped, "Huh?"  
  
Kagome hugged him tight and said in a drowsy voice, "I love you so much."  
  
Inu Yasha probably would have said something, but at the moment was too shocked for words. "Uh....."  
  
Then he heard the metallic sound of a knife. He jumped and turned around to face her. Kagome stood there with a with a flat angry expression and a large knife raised in her hand. "I'll get you." She said in a monotone voice. She lunged at him thrusting the blade continuously, but he kept dodging, very confused at what she was doing.  
  
"Ka-Kagome!" he grabbed her wrists and she just stared at him. He looked at her confused and concerned. "What's your problem?!"  
  
She growled low and said, "From it's aroura, I would have thought this body to be stronger!"  
  
He raised his eyebrow at her. "What?! What are you talking about?!"  
  
Then her body went limp and she lost conciousness.  
  
"Kagome?" Well this was confusing. He picked her up and went to set her down on her sleeping bag.  
  
SLAP!!  
  
(AN: Man! Can't beat those onomatopoeias!)  
  
Inu Yasha jumped back holding his cheek.  
  
Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Hey? What happened?"  
  
He growled sporting a big handprint on his cheek. "You idiot! Are you telling me you can't even remember trying to stab me?!"  
  
She looked at him confused.  
  
He growled again. "Damn it, you piss me off!"  
  
She just responded by sneezing.  
  
"Squeaky sneeze!"  
  
Inu Yasha pulled Myoga out of his hair. "Myoga? What are you doing here? Usually you stay away for about seven hours before coming back after a fight."  
  
Myoga sweatdropped then said, "That's not important right now, what is important is-" he looked off to the side and looked scared. "Uh-oh!" he jumped back into Inu Yasha's hair just as Shio entered the clearing.  
  
Inu boi and Kagome looked over at him wondering why Myoga was afraid of him. Shio stood there with his eyes shadowed by his hair. He raised a double bladed sword above his head. When he looked up at Inu Yasha, he had a blank angry look on his face. Then he said in a low flat voice, "I'll tame you yet, you wretch!"  
  
Inu Yasha took a step back, "Oh, crap!"  
  
Kagome still looked confused.  
  
Then Shio did a flip into the air and swung his sword using some kind of interesting style. Inu Yasha drew tetsusaiga and blocked it. He was holding the kitsune/dog back, but barely. Inu Yasha shouted and tossed him. Shio landed then went darting around trying to confuse him. He was very fast, and being one of the Top Dogs of Japan. (AN: See the Inu Sensai! Story under ZodiacWiz) And the Tog Dogs were the strongest dog demons in Asia.  
  
Luckily, Inu Yasha had seen Shio's fighting style before. Shio just didn't fight because of his "lover not a fighter" policy, and because he didn't want to bruise his pretty little face. Shio threw himself into Inu Yasha's back knocking him over. Dog boi rolled over and looked up at him. Shio pointed his double blade sword at his face then shouted, "Myoga! Take control of your host now!"  
  
Inu Yasha sat there freaked out and confused then he heard the voice of Myoga in his ear. "Sorry, master." He felt a bite then his face went emotionless.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippou woke up by now.  
  
"What's going on?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I've been awake this whole time, and even I don't know!"  
  
Then Shio smiled and laughed femininely. "Oh, hello there! I'm Suyoga the flea!" Everyone looked at him a little afraid.  
  
"Oh, I'm Shio's flea. I'm just chasing after Myoga, my fiancé!" Shio said again in a freakishly girly voice.  
  
Miroku was starting to shiver in fear.  
  
Inu Yasha pulled himself off of the ground and said in a deeper voice. "What brings you here, Suyoga?"  
  
Shio looked angrily at him and pointed, "Oh like you don't know little mister!! I've been chasing you all over the place and now you pretend like you didn't promise to marry me?!"  
  
Inu Yasha looked slightly nervous and scratched his head, "Uh, I-I don't recall such a promise."  
  
Shio sniffed. He held up a handkerchief and looked like he was about to cry. "I knew it! You don't love me anymore! Always having affairs with other woman! Such a lonely old woman I am. I might as well as go home and wait to die." He bit the handkerchief and made sobbing sounds. T_T  
  
Inu Yasha waved his arms a couple of times. "That's not true! I do love you!" Shio snorted and said, "Yeah right, Myoga. Like you've ever shown you cared. I understand how it is! *Sob* Out with the old dog, in with the puppies!" He bit the handkerchief harder and sobbed a little louder.  
  
"But I do!" he shouted. "I'll marry you! Really!"  
  
Shio's eyes widened and he looked up from the hanky.  
  
Inu Yasha looked a little emotional and said in his new deeper voice, "It's true, Suyoga! I might have been biting those other girls, but I would always remain loyal to you!"  
  
Shio's eyes became all watery. "Myoga!"  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes became a little emotional. "Suyoga!"  
  
They both hugged intimately.  
  
Everyone else sweatdropped. They had already figured out the two guys were being controlled, BUT STILL!!  
  
Then it got even worse when they kissed!  
  
(AN: HEY! Now that I think about it, these guys make a good yaoi couple! ^_~ Hellooooo, brainstorm!)  
  
Kagome made a freaked out sound. Sango backed covered her mouth with one hand and Shippou's eyes with the other. Miroku jumped back, "OH MY GOD!!" he turned around closed his eyes and started to rock back and forth in a fetal position like Kagome had a little while ago. He kept mumbling. "Image be gone! Image be gone!"  
  
The two guys pulled away from the kiss, but where still in the bear hug. The two fleas jumped off of them and hopped away together.  
  
Kagome smiled after them and said, "Aw, there's nothing cuter then fleas in love! ^_^"  
  
Everyone gave her a funny look. Suddenly, Shio and Inu Yasha regained composure, they looked at everyone else confused. "What just happened?" Shio asked. They were still hugging, they just hadn't realized it.  
  
Miroku was still trying to drive out the demon image in his head. Shippou's eyes remained covered yet he still struggled to see what was going on. Sango and Kagome stared.  
  
Inu Yasha and Shio blinked then looked at each other.  
  
"GGYAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ew, ew, ew, ew! Guy germs!" Inu Yasha said backing away.  
  
"Sick feeling!" Shio said shivering. He put his hands together and said, "Please Buddha! Send me something that will help me get rid of this gay wrongness!"  
  
Then his ears perked. He walked over and went over to the side of the hill where he heard the sound coming from. Everyone followed. Kikyo was walking through the grass to somewhere.  
  
Shio sighed unsatisfiedly. "Honestly! A prostitute? And why would I want HER?!"  
  
"WHAT?!!?!?!"  
  
Shio sweatdropped when he realized what he said out loud and who heard it. He slowly turned his head to look at Inu Yasha.  
  
The dog hanyo looked even more dangerous then usual. "What did you say, Shio?!"  
  
Shio's heart sank and he looked up at him horrified. He glanced at Kagome who was looking at him sadly.  
  
"Well, ya see," Shio started. He knew he couldn't get out of it, so he had to tell the truth. "I-I went to this guys night party, only you kind of weren't there and-and there was that girl down there, and-and I-I-I-" he looked up at Inu Yasha's expression. It showed a mixture of anger, amazement, sadness, and disappointment. Shio caught each one.  
  
Then something inside him snapped, causing him to go into an out of character hysterics. "I F*CKED HER!!!"  
  
Everyone jumped at his outburst.  
  
Shio shivered and continued on. He knew he was going to die anyway. "I F*CKN' F*CKED her, Man!! We did it! I did it! Sex! Coitus! The Zing Bang! Full Monty and play! The horizontal mambo! NC17! Hot in Herre! Lemonade! The Hibbity Dibbity!"  
  
Inu Yasha stood staring at him in disbelief.  
  
Shio made a circle with two of his fingers and stuck his index finger through them. "Insert tab A into slot B! I F*CKED HER! And it was the worst I've ever had thank you! It's like trying to make love to an ice sculpture!" he grabbed the front of Inu Yasha's kimono and practically begged him, "Please forgive me! I didn't know she was yours!"  
  
Inu Yasha kept staring at him in shock. "Shio." He said looking down at his poor guilty friend. "How could you?"  
  
Shio's jaw dropped and he looked up at him as if begging for mercy.  
  
Inu Yasha pulled away from the mixed breed demon's grip and continued to stare at him, but the stare's temperature dropped. He now looked at Shio as if he were pond scum. "How could you?!"  
  
"Please!" Shio was begging now.  
  
Inu Yasha backed away from him. Shio had turned into the most disgusting creature he had ever seen. "Why?" the hanyo asked in shock and light anger.  
  
Shio looked up at him pleadingly. Then Inu Yasha turned around and said in an icy cutting voice, "This is just like you, Shio! You've always been the pimp and the player!" then he turned around and looked at him dismissively. "That's all you are! A whore!"  
  
Shio's eyes widened.  
  
Inu Yasha turned around again. "Shio!" he said. "Consider our friendship over!" and with that he leapt off.  
  
Shio was standing on his knees staring at where Inu Yasha disappeared. All of the color had drained from his face, as well as all the thought and emotions in his soul.  
  
Kagome looked at him a little worriedly. "Shio?"  
  
He slowly stood up with the blank expression on his face and walked into the woods in the opposite direction that Inu Yasha left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How d'ya like that? WOO! Talk about cliff hanger! But it was a long chapter! 11 pages!  
  
Yeah, if you want a picture of Shio, just leave me your email address in your review. BTW, if you do get his picture can you do me two favors? Don't try to sell him as your own, and rate him on a scale of 1 to 10 on cuteness. 10 being highest. And be truthful! ^_~ 


	12. Dog Gone

Chapter 12: Dog Gone  
The next morning Inu Yasha was found sitting in his normal tree, but Shio was no where to be found. All that he left behind was the school uniform Kagome had given him to wear and a note.  
  
-Kagome  
  
Thank you for letting me use these strange clothes, I don't understand how anyone from your country could wear them though. I don't need my old kimono now. Give my regards to everyone and well, I guess I'll seeya when I see ya!  
  
-Shio  
  
Kagome looked at the letter sadly. The breaking of Inu Yasha and Shio's friendship was spreading discomfort and depression like the friggn' flu. They walked along in this uncomfortably sick silence. Sango was just starting to get used to being harassed by two guys, she was off balance now. Miroku was sad because he never got those lessons. (AN: Oh no, I'll go raise the flag to half mast. -_-) Shippou was sad because his mentor was gone. Kagome was sad because everyone else was sad, and she didn't think that was a good way for that to end. Inu Yasha walked in front of the group with his regular scowl. It almost seemed like nothing happened. But if you were to look deeply into his eyes, you could see that he was deep in thought. He basically said nothing and stayed away from Kagome without complaining that it was a stupid idea. The dogs acted sad cause their masters were sad.  
  
You would think that Kagome would be happy with Kikyo's evil little secret out, but she really wasn't. She wanted Inu Yasha to be happy, and he sat there looking like someone killed his puppy. She knew that if it where her, and she had lost the person she loved, plus her all time best friend, she would be crushed!  
  
It was Miroku's turn to cook. He and Sango didn't feel like arguing about it.  
  
They all sat around with their little bowls of ramen in silence. The depressing air was stifling. Then Shippou set his bowl down and cried into Kagome's shirt.  
  
Inu Yasha snapped his chop sticks in half. "What's wrong with all of you!!"  
  
They looked up at him in amazement as he stood up.  
  
"We've always traveled without that loser!" he growled. "What's the difference now! We should be happy! Now we don't have to put up with his childish antics!"  
  
Kagome looked up at him with piteous eyes.  
  
He glared back for a split second then turned his head quickly. "Feh!" but a split second was all the time she needed to look into his eyes and see all of the pent up pain and anger.  
  
She frowned at the fire and said, "I think I'm going to make a hot desert. Can you guys get me some ingredients?"  
  
She sent Shippou out to find a blue mushroom with pink spots, Miroku out to find a zebra striped crab, and Sango to get an pinkish purple type of persimmon.  
  
As they left, Inu Yasha asked, "What's your deal?"  
  
She looked over at him still frowning and he said, "Those plants obviously don't exist, you stole that plot from that loser I used to know!"  
  
Kagome got up to go stand next to him. "Inu Yasha, a hidden wound is not healthy." She said.  
  
He glared then turned around. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
She growled under her breath. She grabbed the two clumps of hair by the sides of his face and made him face her.  
  
"Hey! Watch the hair!" he said.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Listen!" she said, now that they were face to face. "I want to help you! But you got to let me! You obviously aren't happy! Let it out!"  
  
But he just turned back around. He wasn't always the best at expressing his feelings. He could learn a thing or two from Kouga.......wait a minute, bad example.  
  
Kagome sighed and sat resting her elbow on her knee and her chin in her hand. He was hopeless, she had a better chance of getting emotionally info out of Sesshomaru!  
  
"Why did he do it?" Inu Yasha asked in a shaky voice.  
  
She turned her head quickly to look at his back. He stayed turned away from her as he talked. "Why? How could the person who I've trusted and related with for so long, go and do something like this behind my back?"  
  
Kagome sat in silence for a few seconds before giving her two cents, "Maybe he didn't know."  
  
"He did know!!" Inu Yasha shouted suddenly. "He knew I was with Kikyo! I remember specifically telling him when I met Kikyo that she was my girlfriend."  
  
Kagome felt some hurt, but gulped and went on helping. "Fifty years is a long time though."  
  
Inu Yasha sat in silence for a moment. "He remembers everything! He just pretends he doesn't, I know that for a fact!" he said. Kagome was sure Inu Yasha was in denial, though she wasn't Shio's best friend. Maybe they actually did know each other like that. "Shio would say, that he could seduce any one he wanted! He knew that I liked Kikyo!"  
  
Kagome came over and sat next to him. "Inu Yasha, are you sure he knew?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Kagome looked at him sadly then pulled out a dog treat and held it out to him. He looked at the dog treat then at her. He looked like he was in more pain then when Sesshomaru stuck his hand through his stomach. He hugged Kagome, totally rejecting the dog treat. After a few seconds of mild shock, she hugged him back.  
  
"Why? Why?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
Kagome felt sort of mad. And it wasn't at Shio, it was at Kikyo! "You know, Inu Yasha," she said with a hint of that anger in her voice. "That crime wasn't commited by Shio alone."  
  
Inu Yasha pulled out of the hug and looked even sadder and more desperate. "Kikyo would NEVER do that to me! Shio seduced HER!"  
  
Kagome shivered in anger. "Inu Yasha!"  
  
He glanced at her, not realizing until that point how unhappy she was about it as well. Tears formed in her eyes, "You just don't get it, do you?!"  
  
He looked at Kagome, waiting for her to elaborate.  
  
She wiped her eyes and said, "Shio told me himself, that Kikyo asked him! He had no idea that she was with you! Quit always thinking that Kikyo is so perfect, cause she isn't!" Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She started sobbing.  
  
Inu Yasha looked a little guilty and she hugged him. They switched rolls as he tried to comfort her. Kagome rejected the hug and quickly started to calm down, she was supposed to be the therapist, not him.  
  
He reached a hand out to her, but pulled it back and said, "I-I'm sorry."  
  
And for some reason, Kagome felt guilty. "Don't. It's okay." She started to massage her red and puffy eyes.  
  
"It's just that," Inu Yasha looked into the trees emotionally. "I wanted to believe that Kikyo would never do that to me. I blamed Shio right away, not considering any other possibility."  
  
Kagome suddenly smiled a little and said, "No, Shio would never do that to you. You're his best friend! Your practically brothers."  
  
The thought of brothers made Inu think of Sessy. "Well now, I wouldn't say that."  
  
Kagome chuckled a little and hugged him. They sat together happy for once, enjoying each other's company, until Kagome said, "But now what? He's missing and demoralized?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked guilty again. They both looked out into the forest. "I don't know."  
  
----------------  
  
Chapter's a little sappy. But I'm in a sappy mood. I'm going through something similar with my boyfriend. 


	13. Dog Fight

Gettn enough drama? ^_^ Just adding pieces of fluff as I go.  
  
Yeah I know, I'll email the pictures to ya when I get them scanned! If anyone didn't read my author's notes from before, I've drawn Shio and can email him once I get him scanned! ^_^  
  
Chapter 13: Dog Fight  
  
It was settled. They were going to postpone the shard hunt in attempt to search for Shio. And let me tell you, he's not that easy to find!  
  
"GAH! We've been searching all day! Where is he, the moon?!" Sango asked. Inu Yasha growled and said, "Just when we need him, we can't find him!"  
  
-  
  
Out in the woods, lurked the brown wolf Kouga. Only he was different from the last time he approached the parody puppies. He was trembling, and he walked about in a stagger. Frothy foam dripped from his lips as he looked around the clearing. He felt so weak, yet he was driven to go on.  
  
The out of the tree jumped the monkey from before. 'You!' Kouga wolf shouted. 'I'll-kii~illl-~yooouuuu!' he said in a shaky weird growl.  
  
The little monkey laughed and his eyes shined with an evil scheme. 'Kukuku! Come and get me!' so the moneky went leaping into the darkness of the forest. The Kouga wolf went running and jumping after him in a funny disoriented zigzag path.  
  
-  
  
The Kagome puppy raised her head and looked out into the forest. Camp had been made and everyone was asleep but her. All of the puppies sat huddled in a circle. When she woke up, Inu-kun woke up since he was right next to her. He yawned and asked, 'What? Did you hear a noise or something?'  
  
She looked out into the forest and whined, 'I sense something bad out there.'  
  
He made an annoyed sound and laid his head down again. 'Go back to sleep, it's all in your head.'  
  
But she couldn't go back to sleep with this weird feeling creeping around in her head. She stood up and started to trot off in the direction she thought it was coming from. 'I'm just going to go see what it is.'  
  
He watched her leave then made a dog sound that was a rendition of 'feh.'  
  
The Kagome puppy stepped lightly, trying not to make any sound. She knew what she felt, it was something really dangerous. She knew that if it were to get near camp, everyone would be in trouble. It would have been best to stop whatever it was now. All of a sudden, she saw the monkey come leaping over. It smiled evilly at her, and with one last evil laugh jumped into the tree above.  
  
She stood there confused for a few seconds, until the rabid brown wolf Kouga came jumping out of the bushes at her! She yelped and started to run from him. She couldn't out run a wolf! But he was running in staggerous leaps, so the distance between them didn't enclose. Then she found herself running into a corner. She turned to face the wolf running at her jaws open.  
  
Then a white blur jumped and pushed her out of the way. She rolled and looked up to see Inu-kun standing protectively in front of her. He glared at the Kouga wolf and said, 'Stay away from my sister!'  
  
The Kouga wolf growled, 'You basterd! Do you wanna fight me?!'  
  
"'Come get it!' Inu-kun grinned arrogantly.  
  
-  
  
Kagome sat up in her sleeping bag and looked out at the woods. Inu Yasha woke up and looked down at her from his tree. "What? Did you hear a noise or something?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, I think something's happening in the woods."  
  
He sighed and said, "Your allergies are getting to you. Go back to sleep."  
  
Then they heard the yelp and fighting of canines. Everyone woke up and ran to see what was happening.  
  
The Kagome puppy was standing against a tree watching worriedly as Inu-kun and the wolf were fighting each other in a brutal dog fight.  
  
"Oh my god!" Kagome ran up and said. She turned to the dog boy. "Inu Yasha! Stop them!"  
  
So he ran over and started trying to separate the dogs. But that didn't work out as well as he planned.  
  
CHOMP!!  
  
(AN: Oo! Climactic onomatopoeia!)  
  
Inu Yasha jerked his arm back and looked at the blood running down it. The Kouga wolf growled and leaped head first into a tree. They all heard a loud POP! And a CRACK! As his neck snapped and he fell on the ground dead.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" everyone ran over to him.  
  
"Your arm!" Kagome said. "It's bleeding!"  
  
"The stupid wolf bit me!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
Miroku and Sango got down to examine the dog.  
  
"Inu Yasha," Sango said. "This carcus is infested with rabies!"  
  
"Oh my god!" Kagome's heart sunk. "What's going to happen to you?" she asked him.  
  
"Feh!" he snorted. "I'm fine! I'm a demon remember? Rabies doesn't affect demons!"  
  
"But does it affect DOG demons?" Miroku asked.  
  
"You all read to much!" Inu Yasha said. "Nothing is going to happen to me."  
  
They all looked over at Inu-kun. His sat down on his haunches and panted tiredly. His fur was all matted from being scratched and bitten. The Kagome puppy came over and licked his face comfortingly.  
  
"We should find Shio." Miroku said. "He's a healer. He'll know what to do about this."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Look at that! Shio actually does come in handy! I'll be able to scan the picture on Sunday, K? 


	14. Sick as a Dog

I'm telling you, I cannot concentrate on my homework! T_T I am so psyched about the ending to this. (Yes, I actually know the ending in advance for once.) But anyway, we are far from the ending, so don't worry a bit. ^_^  
  
Chapter 14: Sick as a Dog  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Inu Yasha slurped up some of his ramen, which he had been concentrating on for the past few minutes. He finally looked up from his lunch to see everyone staring at him. He just blinked a couple of times and sweat dropped. "What?"  
  
They all looked away and went about their own lunch.  
  
"Nothing!" Shippou said.  
  
"Nothing at all!" Sango said.  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "What were you all staring at me for, huh?" he asked.  
  
"No reason." Kagome said.  
  
"Really, Inu Yasha! I think you're imagining things!" Miroku said.  
  
Then Shippou coughed and said, *SICK AS A DOG!*  
  
Inu Yasha growled and said, "I do NOT have rabies! How many times do I have to say that demons do not get rabies!"  
  
Miroku grabbed the hanyo's arm and pulled back the sleeve. "The bite marks are still there, and it's already been two days."  
  
It was true, the bite marks were there and the area around it had reddened. Inu Yasha jerked his arm back. "I'm fine!" he snapped. All talk- no walk. What Inu Yasha really felt was a searing pain in his arm, like that bite had grown ten times it's normal size and someone was pouring alcohol on it.  
  
Sango looked at the sweat dripping down his forhead. "You look like you have a fever."  
  
"It's hot out here okay!!" he shouted. "What's with the third degree anyway?!"  
  
Kagome started coughing-really hard. Inu Yasha patted her on the back but she started coughing harder.  
  
He sighed irritabley. "Fine! I'll get up." He stood up, took one step and fell over.  
  
Miroku and Sango went over to him as Shippou went to help Kagome.  
  
"My goodness!" Sango said.  
  
"If anyone else plans on getting some kind of disease, please speak now." Miroku said.  
  
Inu Yasha pushed them away, "I'm fine! I just tripped!"  
  
Kagome got out her inhaler and puffed the cold air into her mouth.  
  
Well, even if Inu Yasha wasn't going to believe it, everyone else would. Even so, they knew that Inu-kun had been bitten by the rabid wolf. They took him back to the Musashi to watch him until he showed signs of having rabies. If he didn't act crazy and sick after several days, they would let him go, and everything would be cool. But if he did, there would be one less parody puppy......  
  
-  
  
-  
  
On the seventh morning since the animal bite, Kagome woke up early and remembered right away to go check on Inu-kun. She was followed by the remaining four parody puppies. When she walked up to the tree where they had tied him up and stopped. She covered her mouth with her hands and looked down at the other puppies worriedly. Inu-kun was gone. The good choke chain had snapped in half. Which wasn't possible, none of the parody puppies, especially not Inu-kun, could break through the metal chain. When everyone else woke up, they started searching all over the village.  
  
"Where could he have gone?" Shippou asked.  
  
"It's very possible that someone stole him." Miroku replied.  
  
Inu Yasha sat next to the chains and examined where they broke. "Nope, these chains were bitten apart."  
  
"What?!" Kagome asked.  
  
"Either he bit them, or something else did." Inu Yasha said.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Inu Yasha sat near the fire with his head bowed and eyes closed. His hair was starting to mat with sweat and his breathing was shaky. He looked down at his ramen and he felt the muscles in his throat contract a couple of times.  
  
He reached out and lifted a few strings of noodles out of the bowl. Broth dripped off of them and he shivered as he watched it. The sound of the dripping echoed in his mind. Then by impulse he tossed to bowl into a tree shattering it.  
  
He turned to see everyone staring at him. He just frowned and shouted louder then he needed to, "What are YOU staring at?!!?" then he jumped into the tree above him. Hopefully, they would find Shio soon.  
  
-  
  
******************************************  
  
Not much in this chapter, but there is some stuff to think about. *nods* 


	15. The Nine Tailed Dog

Okay! Now we're getting somewhere! I have now lost all control of genres. I think I'll say what the genre is for each chapter and its rating, stuff like that.  
  
Rating: dark PG13  
  
Genre(s): angst, mystery  
  
Chapter 15: The Nine-Tailed Dog  
  
Warnings: mental trauma, some bad language  
  
(I promise things will get better. I mean really! Do I ever end my fics with sad endings??) -  
  
-  
  
Kagome sat doing her homework. Inu Yasha wasn't eating his ramen, or drinking at all, so either he had turned anorexic, or-  
  
"Does anyone want to play cards?" Shippou asked holding up the deck.  
  
Inu Yasha gave a low moaning growl from over where he was. Shippou whimpered and jumped onto Kagome's math book. "Kagome! He's even scarier then usual!" he cried.  
  
Kagome kissed his forehead and whispered, "Just leave him alone, Shippou. I'll play cards with you in a minute, okay?"  
  
Inu Yasha sat with his back against a tree and his eyes shadowed by his hair. He felt like a jigsaw puzzle of pain. Parts of his body were numb, and some of his muscles would twitch on their own. He couldn't even feel his arm anymore from the hot pain. There was no denying it now, even though he had been told many times before that demons did not get rabies. And even though he was hot and in pain, he wasn't tired at all. He actually found himself flinching at any sudden movement of whatever was around him.  
  
Then he tried to swallow and realized he couldn't!  
  
Kagome looked into her backpack. The supplies were getting low. But could she really leave Inu Yasha alone right now? Who knows what would happen while she was gone! But food was needed, it's not like anyone else in the group had money to buy food. (AN: When you really think about it, everyone is sponging off of Kagome.)  
  
She told Miroku and Sango.  
  
"I don't know Kagome," Sango said. "He looks like he's liable to snap at any moment!"  
  
"Maybe," Kagome thought out loud, "if I ask him really nicely to go back, or-"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
They all turned to look at the dog demon. He looked up at them with a small trail of drool coming from his mouth. "What are you whispering about?!"  
  
They all just stared, either afraid to speak or too shocked.  
  
Kagome gulped and summoned all of the courage she had to say, "Inu Yasha, I-kind of have to go back to my time, okay? It'll be just for a short while."  
  
All of a sudden, he stood up and punched a hole through the tree he had been sitting in front of. Kagome took a few steps back and stared at him fearfully. His fist had gone all the way through it. Then he pulled it back out and growled at her. "What?! Damn it Kagome, you just got back a couple of days ago!!!"  
  
"The food I brought is gone! I need to go back for more, okay?" she protested.  
  
He growled and clentched his fists. "Damn!" he said in a low hiss.  
  
Shippou who was messing with his cards accidentally made them pop up and scatter all over the ground.  
  
Inu Yasha flinched then brought his claws down on the kitsune.  
  
Shippou squealed and dodged aside, barely missing his talons. He ran over to Kagome and started crying into her shirt. She patted his back in comforting motherly way, then looked back up at Inu Yasha. He fell to his knees and coughed up his own saliva. Then he looked up at the worried frightened looks everyone was giving him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT!!?" he shouted. He got back up and charged them with his claws raised. They were able to jump aside because he wasn't fast. He could hardly run, and if he tried, he staggered like he was going to fall over.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome shouted. He turned around to glare and growl at her murderously. "OSUWARI!!"  
  
WHAM!!  
  
"Scatter!" Sango shouted. They all ran away in different directions. Kagome held onto Shippou as she ran, seconds after she left the campsight, she heard the screams of the rabid dog boy echo through the trees. All the more to make her run faster.  
  
Shippou looked up at her and asked, "Where are we going?!"  
  
Kagome just shook her head, as she didn't know. Saying she didn't know would slow her down. After a few moments she stopped to rest. She kneeled by a large boulder, almost completely out of breath. Then she started coughing hard.  
  
"Are you okay, Kagome?" Shippou asked her.  
  
She got out her inhaler and realized there was a shadow over the both of them. She slowly looked up and saw Inu Yasha looking down at her from on top of the boulder. She screamed and tried to crawl/back away a little.  
  
He flinched when he heard her scream. "Damn it, you're annoying!" he shouted. He jumped high up into the air and pointed his claws at her as he was coming down. Kagome shielded herself with her arm and practically laid on Shippou to protect him.  
  
Then some huge white mass jumped over her head and headbutted Inu Yasha in the stomach, sending him flying back into the boulder. The rabid dog boi stood up, growled then ran off into the forest.  
  
Kagome sat up with Shippou and they looked at the two white dogs standing there. One of them was Inu-kun. He came over and licked their faces in greetings. He obviously didn't have rabies! ^_^  
  
After the warm reunion they looked at the second dog that had driven Inu Yasha off. It was a large white dog about the size of a working horse. It had long silky white hair around its neck and feet with nine long tails that didn't wag like a normal dog's tail. It looked down at Kagome with large red eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked. It was obviously a demon.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ooh, cliffie! ^_^ Loven' this stuff. Predictions? Comments? Questions? Review bitte! 


	16. A Fox is a Dog's Best Friend

I dunno. I think I'm updating this story too fast. I'm just so psyched at the ending, I wanna write it, and I can't write it till I get everything else done! BTW the last chapter is the next chapter after this one.  
  
-  
  
Chapter 16: A Fox is a Dog's Best Friend  
  
-  
  
Kagome stood up not taking here eyes off of the beautiful creature. She wasn't afraid of it, as it showed no signs of attacking. He just stood there, staring at her. Kagome asked again, "Who are you?"  
  
The demon said nothing. It only continued to stare. Then after a few seconds in kneeled as if asking her to mount his back. She pointed at herself and Shippou, "You want us to get on?"  
  
The big dog, still staring nodded once then closed its eyes and waited.  
  
"Okay." Kagome said. She set Shippou down and he scampered over to climb onto the dog's head. Kagome put an arm under Inu-kun's stomach and with a grunt of effort, lifted him up and carried him over to the demon dog. She sat down still holding him and said, "Okay." Then the white dog opened his eyes and rose to his feet.  
  
"Whoa!" Shippou said. The dog turned around then jumped into the air. It started flying in a way similar to Kirara. (AN: If you haven't already noticed, Kirara isn't in this story.)  
  
Then it descended toward a person standing in the forest.  
  
"Miroku-sama!" Kagome called.  
  
He looked up at her shocked by the nine-tailed dog she rode on. "Kagome-sama!" she held out her hand as they flew low and pulled him aboard.  
  
"Who is this demon?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Kagome said as they were flying over to Sango. They picked her up then the demon flew higher into the air. He was pretty strong, whoever he was to be able to carry all of them. They were up in the air for a few minutes until they arrived at the top of a hill covered in trees and vegetation. He landed and let all of them off. The parody puppies came out of the bushes and circled Inu-kun sniffing and licking him in greetings.  
  
"That's cute." Sango said. She was starting to become a dog person.  
  
"Now tell us, who you are!" Kagome said.  
  
The big dog grinned and closed his eyes. He started glowing and changed shape. "Who else would it be?" they heard a familiar voice as it took the shape of a certain missing mixed breed demon wearing a white, black, gold, and red kimono.  
  
"Shio!!" Shippou shouted and jumped on the Inu/kit's shoulder.  
  
"Sup, Meat!" Shio said smiling.  
  
"Shio!" Kagome said smiling. Then she went over and slapped him!  
  
He reeled back then looked at her bewildered.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU!!?!?" she shouted.  
  
"For real! We've been searching all over Japan for you!!" Sango came and put in her two cents.  
  
He rubbed his red, throbbing cheek and said, "I can explain."  
  
"Enlighten us." Miroku said.  
  
"Okay." Shio said. "I left because Inu Yasha didn't want me around. No offense, but my main reason for being there was to see him. I watched the princess for a while then was walking around for a while until I saw Inu-kun tied to a tree. He said you were going to kill him or something so I bit his chain loose and-"  
  
"YOU "BIT" his chain lose?!" Sango asked.  
  
"I've been in my true demon form for days!" he said shrugging. "Then I was going to leave, but Inu-kun convinced me to come back. So I came to see you, but you had already left your camp sight!!" he sweatdropped. So basically, while they were searching for him, he was searching for them. "Chaos just loves to spring when I'm not there, huh?" he asked, referring to Inu Yasha's current problem.  
  
"He needs help, Shio! He has rabies!" Kagome said.  
  
"What?!" Shio looked at her confused. "Demons don't get rabies!"  
  
"What does he have then?" Shippou asked.  
  
Shio looked back behind him as if he could tell something was nearby. Then he looked back at them and said, "The demon immune system is too powerful for rabies, they can't catch mortal rabies, but they CAN catch demon rabies."  
  
"Demon rabies?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes. How did he catch it?" Shio asked.  
  
"A wolf bit him." Kagome said. "Why didn't Inu-kun get it?"  
  
"Well he should have gotten it!" Shio said. "Demon rabies infests demons and mortal dogs alike. It can't really do too much in regular dogs, so it basically uses them as carriers until they can bite a demon for it to take control of."  
  
Then Kagome thought and realized. "Oh! Wait a minute! We got all of the puppies vaccinations for rabies a long time ago!"  
  
Shio looked at her confused. "What's a vaccination?"  
  
She looked down as Inu-kun and the Shippou puppy fought. "A vaccination is when a doctor injects these weak germs into an infected person, and the weak germs and the active germs kind of cancel each other out!"  
  
Shio looked up at her then held his chin and thought out loud, "Weak germs canceling out strong germs and vise versa?" then he snapped his fingers and pointed upward, "Idea!"  
  
He stood up and said. "I'm off to stop Inu Yasha, okay? Bye!"  
  
"Wait! What are you-?" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Don't worry, it's a good plan!" He said and smiled back at them. "A best friend's gotta do, what a best friend's gotta do!"  
  
They smiled back at him and he gave them a thumbs up. "And if I don't come back alive, then you're all screwed!"  
  
Their smiles faded and they sweatdropped as he went leaping off. "Just stay there!"  
  
A few hours later.......  
  
"Do you think he was lying about not coming back alive and us being screwed?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Shippou, don't worry about it." Miroku said. "Shio knows what he's doing."  
  
So he said, but everyone was still worried.  
  
Kagome suddenly started breathing like she was about to sneeze. She pulled a tissue out of the neck of her shirt and sneezed into it.  
  
"Squeaky sneeze!" Sango said.  
  
She sneeze three times in a row.  
  
"Squeaky sneeze!" Miroku said.  
  
"Squeaky sneeze!" Shippou said.  
  
"Squeaky sneeze." They all turned around and saw Inu Yasha standing there. Drool on either sides of his mouth. He growled at them. "III'vve~beennn-lllllllooo~ooking~g~g for yyyouu~uuu." He said staggering over.  
  
Shippou shrieked and clung to Kagome's leg. Everyone stood up ready to run. "What happened to Shio?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inu Yasha laughed. "I-bit him!"  
  
Kagome's heart sank and Shippou gasped.  
  
"I'mmmm~m goi~ing to g-get yyyyou nooowww!" Inu Yasha laughed and staggered over.  
  
They started backing away from him. Shio had obviously failed. Kagome thought that maybe if she said 'sit' enough times, he would pass out, and then she could get him to a hospital in her time. All of a sudden a figure jumped into the fray. It was Shio with his head tilted forward. He stood awkwardly behind Inu Yasha.  
  
He looked up and his eyes were bright red. The usual calm, cool, and beautiful espression on his face had become evil, anger, and insane. A foam dripped from his mouth and he growled dangerously at Inu Yasha. The dog boy turned around to get clocked in the jaw. There was so much force in Shio's punch, it sent Inu Yasha flying across the clearing.  
  
Shio turned in the direction he went and swayed where he stood. Inu Yasha got up and glared at him. "Yoooouuuuu!?"  
  
Shio smiled maliciously. "Meeeee!!! III'mmm h~ere foooorrrr yoo~ooouuu~u!"  
  
Inu Yasha jumped at him, but even in his sick state, Shio was able to dodge him. Then without warning, Shio sank his fangs into Inu Yasha's shoulder.  
  
Inu Yasha howeled in pain, and made petty attempts to get him off. After a few moments, his howling stopped and he passed out. Shio pulled his teeth out of him and put his kimono sleeve against his face. "Ugh!" he said. Then he looked up at them with his face normal, his eyes green and the foam gone. "The things I do for him, ya' know?"  
  
Everyone came over wanting to know how he did it.  
  
"Shio, I don't understand!" Kagome said.  
  
He kneeled next to Inu Yasha and said, "Well I was listening to you talk about vaccines, about how the weaker germs and stronger germs cancel each other out. In demon rabies, the stronger you are, the stronger the case. Well I thought that if I let Inu Yasha bite me, I would get a worse case then him because I'm a full demon, and then if I were to bite him back afterward, we would both be cured!" (AN: This obviously would never happen in real life. But if you look at it one way, Shio has used the first vaccine ever in history! ^^)  
  
"Wow! I didn't know you were so smart, Shio!" Sango said.  
  
"Actually, I figured out it would work only a few minutes ago." He said smiling calmly. "I pretty much lost at least 90% of my mind when I had rabies!" ^_^  
  
Everyone looked at him with a sweatdrop. What a gambler!!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
^_______^ HEY! Stick around! THIS IS ""NOT"" the last chapter! People always try to skip town before I write my last chapter!! If you miss the last chapter, you will regret it for the rest of your life! SERIOUSLY!! You will be 96 years old and saying, "Why didn't I read the last chapter of 'Puppies, Dog Treats, and Hentai?!'"  
  
All of my endings are either twist or surprise. 


	17. Don't judge a pup by the color of its co...

Endings! ^_^ I would be sad, but I'm not. After this, I think I'll go work on the Inu Sensai! story.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapter 17: Don't Judge a Pup by the Texture of its Fur  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Inu Yasha and Shio had their old kimonos back now. They came over to camp dressed in their regular clothes. Inu Yasha sat near Kagome. And she just glanced at him sheepishly.  
  
He glared and said, "Took Mama long enough!"  
  
She laughed at him and he eyed her suspiciously. "What's so funny?"  
  
She smiled at him and said, "It's funny when you call her 'Mama.'"  
  
He looked at her warm smile and smiled back. "Well that's what she told me to call her."  
  
Kagome patted him on the head, "Good dog!" ^_^  
  
He narrowed his eyes and swetdropped. =_= ;;;;  
  
Then she tugged at one of his ears. "You're so fun to play with, Inu Yasha!" she said. ^_^  
  
He blushed and said, "Yeah, whatever." Then he looked up at Shio who looked away sadly.  
  
Inu Yasha got up and stood in front of him looking equally guilty. (AN: So cute! ^^) "Shio," he started. "I-"  
  
"I'm sorry." Shio said startling the dog boy. "I shouldn't have done what I did. A little after I left, I remembered how you liked Kikyo and stuff. It must have slipped my mind or something, I don't deserve to be your friend-"  
  
"God! Shut up, Shio!" Inu Yasha shouted. It was Shio's turn to be startled. Then Inu Yasha said, "Look! I was thinking, and it isn't your fault! It was Kikyo's, right?!"  
  
Shio looked at Kagome then smiled and nodded. "So-does that mean we're still best buds??"  
  
"Yeah!" Inu Yasha smiled. ^_^  
  
Shio smiled. ^_^ Then they did their cool little best friends hand shake.  
  
Shio shook his head and said, "I'm telling ya man! The woman's a psychopath! First she asks for the "ride" then the next time she sees me she tries to kill me! And she even almost busted my Willie with her stupid arrows!"  
  
"Hmm." Inu Yasha said looking disturbed then he looked confused. "Willie?"  
  
Shio raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't know what a willie is??"  
  
Inu Yasha blinked.  
  
Shio sweat dropped. "The magic stick!? The twig and berries!? The white king snake!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha blinked again.  
  
Shio rolled his eyes and grew even more sweat dropped. "You'd probably call it, "Tetsusaiga Jr.!"  
  
Inu Yasha realized what he meant. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" he nodded and looked disturbed. "That is so wrong!"  
  
Shio looked at him confused. "Are you telling me you don't name 'yours?'"  
  
"Can we not talk about that?!" Inu Yasha asked with a sweat drop.  
  
Sango, who had been watching all of this had made a very important observation. "Hey!" she suddenly said. When everyone turned their attention toward her, she pointed and said, "Do you hear that?"  
  
They all listened.  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha asked going over to stand next to Kagome.  
  
Sango smiled and said, "That is the sound of Kagome not sneezing!" ^_^  
  
Then they realized she was right. Kagome was perfectly fine.  
  
"Oh my gosh! She's right!" Kagome said. She jumped up and hugged Inu Yasha and he hugged her back.  
  
"I wonder why?" Shio said. Then Shippou, who was sitting on his shoulder, jumped off of it and onto Kagome's shoulder. "That's great, Kagome!!" he said.  
  
When he landed there, she sneezed really loud, "Ah-TIEU!!"  
  
"Squeaky sneeze!!" Sango said.  
  
"Wait a minute." Inu Yasha said. "She's not allergic to dogs at all!"  
  
"What's she allergic to then?" Shippou asked as she coughed some more.  
  
Inu Yasha grinned evilly and grabbed Shippou by the tail and held him up. "She's allergic to kitsune!!" he said.  
  
"What?!" Shippou said. "But why does she sneeze around you then??"  
  
Inu Yasha ran his hand through the fox kids tail and a lot of hair came out. "You're shedding dooface!! It was all over my kimono!!"  
  
"Well that's a relief! If it's just foxes-" Shio said. Then he sweat dropped and said, "No, I'm still screwed!!" ;;;;; But Shio laughed anyway and said, "Well, I'm going to leave anyway, okay!" he waved and started to strut off.  
  
"Wait! You're leaving already?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Yep!" he said.  
  
"But what about Princess Shoppai?!" Shippou asked.  
  
Shio froze. He just HAD to bring it up didn't he?  
  
He turned around with a sad smile and went to go pat him on the head. "It's better for me to forget about her, Meat. Like I said before, we are too different, and it would never work out." He looked at the sad expression everyone was giving him. He laughed jovially trying to delete their pity. "Now come on! You know chasing after one like her isn't me! Have you even noticed how out of character I've been lately?? I'm the pimp! The playa! I'm me again! Aren't you happy for me?!" but they could see the sadness in the depths of his eyes. He started to strut off again, singing to himself, "It's getting hot in herre! (So hot!) So take off all your clothes-!"  
  
"Shio!" Kagome suddenly called to him.  
  
He snapped his fingers and pointed off in some random direction. "Pimpmaster Shio, if you please!"  
  
"You've never shown us the princess!" she said.  
  
"Yeah, Shio! Show us the princess!" Sango said.  
  
He looked at them all hesitantly, then figured it was the least he could do. So he started to lead them toward the mansion, he could have found her house if he was blindfolded with a cold in his nose.  
  
"So how beautiful is the princess?" Kagome nudged him and winked.  
  
He smiled at her and said, "She is beautiful beyond compare, inside and out; a picture of loveliness and purity. I've never seen a woman as perfect and unsinful as she."  
  
CRASH!! SMASH!!  
  
They heard the shattering of porcelain and fine china coming from the mansion. Everyone came running out of the tall grass in time to see the priest come scurrying out of the house, trying as hard as he could to get away. A few more plates came flying out the doorway and the princess came stomping out fuming murderous vibes. "AND STAY OUT YOU SON OF A BITCH!!"  
  
Her mother came rushing out and drapped a kimono over her head. She turned around quickly with fire in her eyes. Her mother looked at her daughter as if she were sinful. "Shoppai! What do you think you're doing??"  
  
She created a lot of distance between herself and her mother. She pointed and screeched, "What do 'I' think I'm doing?? What do YOU think you're doing!!? YOU'RE trying to turn ME into one of YOU!!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Shoppai! I only want what's best for you!"  
  
"OH DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT!! If Father were alive, he'd agree with me, that I should live my life as nature intended!!" she ripped a necklace from her neck that had been hidden in the neckline of her kimono until now. She held it up and a shard of the shikon jewel glittered at the end of the chain. "And I'm not wearing this anymore!!"  
  
Her mother looked angry and terrified at the same time. "Shoppai! Put that necklace back on your, or-"  
  
"Or what?" Shoppai asked. "You gonna make me?!"  
  
Her mother stayed silent.  
  
Shoppai smiled, "That's what I thought." She turned her back on the old woman. "Goodbye, mother. I shall be happy and free!" she pulled the kimono off of her head and everyone's jaw dropped.  
  
Her hair was fire red, and shined in a way under the sun's rays. Her eyes were bigger and tougher, yet still very beautiful as they were the color of jade. She fluffed her hair then ripped off her kimono. Underneath, she wore green armor that was a cross between what Yura of the hair and Zena warrior princess would wear. She smiled and struck a cool pose. Her mother had already left by now. She started to strut/dance down the little path leading from the mansion, dancing in a not so innocent way and singing to herself:  
  
"-I'd like to get to know ya' so I can show ya'!  
  
Put the pussy on ya' like I told ya!  
  
Gimme all your numbers so I can phone ya'!  
  
Your girl actn' stank then call me over  
  
Not on the bed, lay me on your sofa  
  
Phone before ya come I need to shave my chocha  
  
You do or you don't or you will or won't ya  
  
Go downtown and eat it like a vulture  
  
See my hips and my tips, don't ya  
  
See my a** and my lips, don't ya  
  
Lost a few pounds and my whips for ya  
  
This the kinda beat that go ra-ta-ta  
  
Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta  
  
Sex me so good I say blah-blah-blah  
  
Work it, I need a glass of water  
  
Boy, oh, boy, it's good to know ya!"  
  
Then she stopped and looked at the group of people standing in front of her, actually, her attention first turned to the auburn haired boy who was staring at her like she had just named off every cuss word under the sun.  
  
Shoppai: *blink* *blink*  
  
Shio: *blink* *blink*  
  
"YOU!!" she suddenly pointed at him and shouted.  
  
Shio looked taken about.  
  
"You're the guy who's always creeping around my house!!" she shouted.  
  
Shio face faulted. Apparently, he wasn't as stealth ninja as he thought he was.  
  
He stood up and opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was, "Uhhhhhhh......." he was in total shock and rendered completely speechless. Then Shoppai acted quickly, taking advantage of his open mouth by throwing her arms around him and kissing him HARD!!  
  
And it was interesting to watch, because Shio had always talked about love and sex, yet they had never imagined him kissing!  
  
When she pulled her lips away, she quickly hopped up and sat in his arms. Well his eyes widened with even more shock and he swayed where he stood then fell back onto his butt. He looked at her in shock as she continued to smile at him. Then she said, "I like you! You're hot! Could you like, be my mate?"  
  
He just blink and nodded in his shock. "Uhhhh......"  
  
"GREAT!" ^_^ she said. She jumped up again, grabbed him by the hand and started to run off. "Come on! Let's go!"  
  
Shio didn't struggle, he just stared at her in his ultra shock. You would think that he would have dumped her then. After all, he DID like her because he THOUGHT she was so innocent. Shoppai turned to look at his shocked expression, smiled and winked seductively.  
  
Shio's shocked expression turned into an excited smile. Actually, he wanted her 10 times more then he did before!! "Let's go!" he said. He actually started running next to her instead of being pulled. And while they ran, they held hands. He looked back behind him where everybody stood waving.  
  
"Bye Shio!" Inu Yasha and Kagome waved.  
  
"BYE!!" Sango said.  
  
"Bye bye!" Shippou waved both of his hands.  
  
"Seeya!" Miroku said.  
  
They walked back to camp, where Kagome made a very startling discovery. "Oh no!!"  
  
"What?" they asked her.  
  
"Well remember the last time he was here when he took Miroku's horse and the dog busicuits?" she said. "Well he took the dog buiscuits again, and the RAMEN!!"  
  
Inu Yasha: *blink* *blink*  
  
"SHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
Das Ende!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Scorpiogal and Kirara are sitting across from each other glaring daggers at each other.  
  
Kirara: Hsssssssssssssss!!!!!  
  
Scorpiogal: HSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!  
  
Kirara: *Runs away in fear*  
  
Scorpiogal: ^_^V Hehehehe!! Cats drool and Scorpios RULE!! YEAH!!  
  
Story done! Don't worry, I will work hard and SOMEHOW I will get that picture sent!! Unless you'd rather try to find me.........  
  
Anywayz, do you all like Shio? Well here are some other storyz he is in if you want to go check him out:  
  
"Wild One": It's a cool story! Fiona Freigheight is writing this story with Shio in it and it is so freakn funny! She comes up with this really cute idea for Shio's ears in it too! I suggest you go check it out! ^_^  
  
"Lead the Way": That of course, is the sequel to this. It's pretty good if you haven't read it. ^_^  
  
"Inu Sensai!": Kind of a prequel thing to all of this. It's about Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru when they were younger and how they learned to fight. Also an explanation to a few other things. ^_~  
  
Yeah, I also know of another friend who is planning on using him in a story, but I don't know if I'm aloud to reveal who that is at the moment! ^_^ Had fun! Hope you enjoyed the story! 


	18. random: martha

My name is Martha, Laugh at me!!!! 


End file.
